SEM BARREIRAS I Uma Nova Esperança
by Rosana
Summary: Conheça a história de uma Agente Secreta, que se depara com um estranho querendo eliminá-la. Aventuras, mistério, surpresas e muita ação, em uma trama empolgante. A primeira história de uma trilogia. COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 2

****

Capítulo 2

Ywe continuou a voar e parecia que não iria falar mais nada. Sakura não agüentou e perguntou.

"Aonde você está me levando Ywe?"

Silêncio. Nenhum olhar.

"Yweee..... , quer me responder, por favor?" – Sakura já estava impaciente, quando avistou ao longe uma construção, no meio de um bosque.

Ywe pousa suavemente, colocando-a no chão.

"Onde estamos? Que lugar é esse? Por que me trouxe aqui?" – Sakura não estava entendendo nada.

Quando virou-se para obter as respostas que queria, Ywe já tornara-se Yukito.

"Yukito? O que está acontecendo? Se você não começar a falar agorinha mesmo, eu vou embora." – e já colocando ação às suas palavras, ela virou-se para partir.

"Calma Sakura vamos entrar, você terá todas as respostas lá dentro."

Sakura olhou-o afastar-se para entrar na casa, e como curiosidade era uma dos seus defeitos, ela seguiu-o.

A casa era simples, toda de pedras, dentro a decoração primava pela simplicidade. Yukito abriu uma porta e indicou que ela entrasse. Era um escritório, com todo um equipamento ultra moderno de computação, TVs ligadas em vários canais, e uma grande mesa a frente de uma janela, alguém estava sentado nela olhando o jardim. O silêncio já estava ficando incômodo, e quando Sakura ia manifestar-se, a poltrona girou, e ela ficou sem fala por ver quem estava sentado ali.

"Touya? Se isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Eu vou fazer você pagar bem caro por isso." – Sakura estava danada da vida.

"Calma Sakura...."

"Chega, estou cansada de ser calma. O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que o Yukito me trouxe para esse lugar? Que lugar é esse afinal?"

"Eu trabalho aqui. Yuki te trouxe por que eu pedi. Esse é meu escritório."

"Como assim, seu escritório? Que eu saiba você e o Yukito trabalham com segurança e seu escritório fica no centro de Tóquio." – ela tentava soar calma, mas a tarefa se mostrava impossível diante da tranquilidade do irmão.

"Aquele é o trabalho que eu quero que os outros saibam. Assim como você tem o Antiquário."

Sakura assustou-se com o que ouviu.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Sakura, às vezes eu me pergunto se você tem mesmo 26 anos de idade, é tão imatura." – Touya debochava da irmã, do mesmo jeito que fazia quando ela era criança.

"Touya, quer parar com isso? Eu não estou entendendo nada, estou cansada, suja, e machucada, então desembucha."

"Está machucada? Por que não disse antes?" – ele falou, preocupado, começando a levantar-se, mas antes que ele chegasse até Sakura, Yukito entra com uma bandeja, trazendo mercúrio e bandagens para o ferimento de Sakura."

"Yuki! Eu não disse para você proteger a Sakura? Como ela se machucou?"

"Eu protegi a Sakura, mas tive que esperar que ele se mostrasse, antes de atacá-lo, Sakura cuidou muito bem da situação."

"Cuidou bem da situação? Se ela tivesse ido bem, não estaria com esse corte no pescoço." – gritou Touya, morto de preocupação com a irmã.

"Você precisa confiar mais na Sakura Touya..." – Yukito não teve Changce de continuar.

"Chega! Querem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse presente? E pode deixar que eu limpo Yukito." – disse ela não muito educadamente, retirando a gaze que ele segurava. – "Estou esperando." – disse ela, limpando o ferimento, enquanto os dois trocavam um estranho olhar.

Touya deixa escapar um longo suspiro.

"Eu sei que você é agente secreta Sakura."

A revelação caiu como uma bomba sobre Sakura. Ela achava que tinha escondido bem, mas pelo jeito enganara-se.

"Como?" 

"Eu a recrutei."

"O quê?" – ela não poderia estar mais surpresa.

"Posso dizer que foi muito contra minha vontade, mas na época eu achei que essa seria a melhor solução, em vista do que você estava passando."

"Você.... Você....me recrutou? Mas como? Touya, quem é você?" – perguntou como se nãp reconhecesse aquele homem a sua frente.

"Eu faço parte da divisão para a qual você trabalha, de fato hoje eu sou diretor dessa divisão."

"Mas e meu chefe?"

"Ele reporta-se a mim."

Sakura estava de queixo caído. Mal podendo acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Touya, seu chefe? E lançou um olhar a Yukito.

"Eu trabalho com seu irmão Sakura."

"Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Eu não estou ouvindo isso. É, só posso estar sonhando, ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo. Meu irmão é agente secreto, Yuki é agente secreto, eu sou agente secreta...." – e soltou uma risada misto de ironia e incredulidade.

Depois de alguns segundos em que fez-se um completo silêncio, Sakura vira-se para o irmão.

"Por quê Touya?"

"Era o melhor lugar para usarmos nossas habilidades."

"Não. Por que está me contando isso agora? Por que não me contou a sete anos atrás? Por que hoje?" 

Touya virou-se para o jardim, mas não antes de lançar um olhar de ajuda para Yukito. O silêncio estava ficando pesado demais.

"Touya..."

Enfim, ele encarou-a com preocupação.

"Sakura. Nós temos uma divisão em cada país no mundo, essas divisões trabalham com várias informações, e por acaso, descobrimos que estão querendo te matar."

"O quê? Me matar? Quem?" – ela estava estranhamente calma.

"Foi a nossa divisão na China. Um agente infiltrado em uma organização terrorista ouviu os planos sobre sua eliminação. Você tornou-se uma pedra no sapato deles, estragando vários de seus planos ao longo dos anos."

"Então o ataque de hoje não foi por acaso?" – ela tentava seguir o raciocínio do irmão. – "E Yuki não estava na garagem de passagem, não é mesmo? Estava me protegendo." – ela disse lançando um olhar ao amigo.

"Isso mesmo. Ywe vem protegendo você a alguns meses."

"Meses? E só agora fico sabendo que estou sendo caçada?" - Sakura irritava-se com a calma do irmão.

"Não sabíamos quando tentariam algo, precisávamos ficar de olho em você."

"E não poderiam me avisar?" – ela disse com ironia.

"Sinto muito Sakura. Fiz o que achei melhor para você."

"Eu fui contra." – manifestou-se Yukito. – "Na minha opinião você teria que ficar sabendo para proteger-se, desde a primeira tentativa." 

"Primeira tentativa? Então ouve outra além dessa?" – ela pergunta a Yukito.

"Três." 

"Yuki!"

"Touya, se é para ela saber, que saiba de tudo." – e continuou a falar virando-se para Sakura. - "Nas três vezes Ywe protegeu você, foram emboscadas nas suas missões, até pensamos que havia um espião na agência, vasculhamos tudo, mas não deu em nada. Desconfiamos que eram ciladas para pegá-la. Mas as tentativas acabaram abruptamente, e pensamos que eles tivessem desistido, aí concordei com Touya, que o melhor era não preocupá-la. Mas hoje tudo mudou." – conclui Yuki com preocupação na voz.

"Vocês sabem quem são eles? E aquele com a espada? Ele era muito forte, eu não pude vê-lo muito bem, pois a garagem estava escura."

Mais uma estranha troca de olhares, irritou Sakura.

"Querem parar com isso? Vão falando o que sabem, se não, eu vou embora daqui e nunca mais falo com vocês dois."

"Sakura, nós só sabemos que é uma organização que atua na China. Você uma vez recuperou alguns documentos que tinham sido vendidos por um traidor chinês do departamento de defesa, a um político, ele era o atravessador, você entrou na casa dele e pegou os papéis de volta."

Sakura lembrava-se da missão, como todas as outras ela apenas infiltrava-se na calada da noite para roubar ou destruir algo. Pensando nisso agora, ela lançou um olhar mortal a Touya.

"Então é isso. É por isso que minhas missões são sempre fáceis. Você está por trás de todas elas." – Sakura acusa seu irmão.

Ele a olha sem esconder a surpresa por ela ter sido tão rápida em perceber seu estratagema para protegê-la. Yukito cai na risada, ao ver a cara de Touya.

"Sakura, entenda, você é a coisa mais importante para mim, chamá-la para fazer parte da agência foi uma última atitude de desespero da minha parte para tirá-la do abismo em que você estava se jogando, mas eu não queria de jeito nenhum que você se machucasse, na época achei que você fosse levar, o boneco e Ywe junto em suas missões, quando você decidiu não fazer isso, quase voltei atrás, mas Yukito me fez ver que você não correria perigo, e afinal, eu que a mandava nas missões. Mas foi tudo para protegê-la."

Sakura ouviu tudo que seu irmão disse, encarando-o seriamente. De fato na época estar em treinamento e depois as missões, por mais fáceis que foram, a ajudaram muito, e ver que outras pessoas precisavam de sua ajuda, tornou-a mais realista com o que acontecia ao seu redor, e isso foi o que a tirou do mutismo em que andava.

"Sakura?" – Touya chamou-a.

"Tudo bem Touya. Eu entendo."

Ele deu um suspiro de alívio, mas ela não tinha terminado.

"Mas, eu não te perdôo por ter me deixado na ignorância todos esses anos, e por ter me feito de idiota, não contando que sabia da minha vida, e eu aChangdo que estava escondendo muito bem, quando não tinha necessidade nenhuma disso. Touya, eu tenho vontade.... tenho vontade de te bater." – Sakura estava com raiva, muita raiva.

Virando-se em direção a porta ela foi saindo.

"Onde você vai?"

"Vou para casa. E não quero ver você durante um longo tempo."

"Mas os atacantes?" 

"Eu posso muito bem cuidar deles." 

"Como hoje?" – ele ironizou.

Ela virou-se, os olhos verdes dardejando fúria em sua direção.

"Se você tivesse me contado antes, eu estaria melhor preparada. E não ouse me seguir." – ela completou olhando para Yukito.

Saiu como um furacão, pegando a Carta Alada, voou de volta em direção a cidade.

"Quer que eu a siga Touya?" – Yuki pergunta observando-a distanciar-se.

Touya olha a irmã afastar-se morrendo de preocupação pelo que poderia acontecer com ela.

"Acho que é melhor deixá-la algum tempo sozinha, até ela acalmar-se. Você não acha Touya?" – Yuki buscava uma resposta, mas Touya estava como em transe, com os pensamentos longe.

"Era ele Yuki?" 

"Eu não sei. Talvez sim. Você não vai contar a ela?"

"Não. Temos que ter certeza."

Mais uma vez ele esconderia a verdade dela, para protegê-la.

Continua

N.A.: Olá pessoal! O segundo capítulo... talvez esse seja o único que não tenha ação, a partir do próximo as coisas irão mudar, por isso não desanimem. 

Meus agradecimentos a Lupi, Lally, Miaka, Cherry, Diana, Dark Dragon, pelos reviews.

Kath e Andy, valeu pelos comentários mesmo vocês já tendo lido a história. Muito obrigada!

Escrevam e me digam o que acham do desenrolar da história, adoraria ler suas opiniões.

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	2. Capítulo 1

Olá! Talvez este seja meu trabalho mais, como direi..... pretensioso?..... talvez. Resolvi dar uma de Tolkien e escrever uma trilogia, não tão grandiosa é claro, como a de meu autor favorito, ninguém se compara a ele, que ilusão. Mas acredito que senti tanto prazer quanto ele em criar essa aventura com meus personagens favoritos Sakura e Syaoran e a participação mais que especial de Touya.

Vocês lerão uma aventura, cheia de ação, com uma Sakura totalmente diferente da usual, tentei fazê-la mais determinada, ousada, com tiradas de ironia, enfim uma mulher perfeitamente capaz de agir sozinha e vencer. Espero ter conseguido. Nosso maravilhoso Syaoran continua tudo de bom (como diz a Kath), talvez um pouco mais irascível e frio, mas ainda encantado com a nossa heroína. E finalmente o meu Touya, eu digo meu, por que esse realmente é meu, na minha opinião ele sempre foi incrível, protegendo a irmã, e amando-a, apesar de não gostar de demonstrar, mas eu resolvi fazê-lo melhor ainda, é uma pessoa incrível e é uma pena que ele de fato não exista, coloquei nele toda a vontade que tive em ter um irmão, o que meus pais não me deram. Este Touya que criei seria perfeito.

Espero que vocês se divirtam, se emocionem, se empolguem, fiquem bravos, e tenham todas as emoções que eu mesma tive ao escrever.

Esta é uma história de ficção baseada no anime Sakura Card Captors, apenas para minha diversão e de meus amigos, me desculpe a Clamp por usar seus personagens. Mas também quem mandou criá-los? 

Divirtam-se!

**__**

SEM BARREIRAS - Uma Nova Esperança

Por Rosana (Rô)

****

Capítulo 1

Um vulto, todo vestido de negro pulava de telhado em telhado, como se tivesse molas em seus pés. Estava chegando a seu destino. A residência de um ex-General japonês, ele tinha em seu poder algo que pertencia ao povo e que ele roubara.

O vulto chega, silencioso, pulando suavemente no balcão que dá acesso para o quarto do general, entra sorrateiramente por uma das grandes janelas, que para sua sorte estava aberta, deixando entrar a brisa fresca da noite. O general, dormia placidamente. Era um idiota, deixando a peça à vista de todos, em cima de uma estante. Uma linda estátua de um Leopardo, de madeira laqueada, com frisos dourados, os olhos eram duas esmeraldas, uma peça do século 11, valiosíssima, que o General "esquecera" de devolver. No momento que o intruso pegou a peça, ouviu um som atrás de si, uma arma engatilhada.

"Não se mova."

Oras, o general não era tão bobo assim. Fingiu que estava dormindo. 

"Vire-se devagar."

O intruso ficou parado ainda de costas, queria uma oportunidade para desarmá-lo. 

"Eu disse para virar-se." – ele falou, mas a voz estava levemente trêmula, demonstrando que não estava tão seguro assim. – "E levante as mãos." – acrescentou meio apressado. 

Pelo jeito ele nunca deparara-se com uma situação dessas.

Virando-se lentamente com a peça em uma das mãos e a outra erguida para cima, nosso intruso foi aproximando-se devagar do nervoso General.

"Uma de minhas mãos está ocupada. Tudo bem eu levantar só uma?" – disse uma voz suave e levemente irônica.

"Fique parado."

"Ei não precisa ficar nervoso, isso aí pode disparar." – enquanto falava aproximou-se mais um pouco, até ficar a uma pequena distância do homem. – "Isso aqui está pesado, por que você não segura para mim?"

E jogou a peça nas mãos do general que pego de surpresa soltou a arma para pegar p Leopardo.

O ladrão rapidamente chutou o estômago do general, pegou a peça nas mãos, enquanto o homem dobrava-se ao meio, e foi ao chão, contorcendo-se de dor, o chute tinha sido um pouco mais abaixo da mira.

"Ops. Errei." – ironizou.

O vulto negro e ágil saiu rapidamente com a peça nas mãos, deixando um homem morto de medo das conseqüências de sua falha.

Eu era estudante do segundo ano do curso de Arqueologia quando dois homens se aproximaram de mim dizendo ser do Serviço Secreto Japonês, de uma subdivisão especial, queriam recrutar-me, sabiam da minha magia, das cartas, e que nesse momento de minha vida eu estava sem rumo.

Eu pensei, "Por que não?". E entrei no mundo misterioso, e cheio de ação da espionagem. Minhas missões eram variadas, recuperar obras de arte para o País, documentos roubados, destruir armas que outro países produziam indiscriminadamente. Trabalhava sozinha. Ninguém sabia da minha vida secreta. Ninguém. É uma vida solitária, mas é a vida que eu escolhi para mim.

Sakura fazia uma breve análise de sua vida, no avião, na volta para o Japão depois de mais uma missão de recuperação. Tudo seria muito diferente se Syaoran estivesse com ela, mas estava sozinha.

Já no aeroporto Internacional do Japão, enquanto esperava sua bagagem, pensava que antes de ir para casa teria que passar na agência para deixar a estátua. De repente sentiu uma presença mágica. Ela vira-se rapidamente, olhando a sua volta, procurando, buscando quem poderia ser. Mas não via ninguém, pessoas passavam apressadas, impossibilitando que ela pudesse sentir alguém diferente. Mas a presença sumira, tão rápido como viera. Sakura ficou parada por alguns segundos, com o olhar fixo no nada. A sensação, apesar de rápida, tinha sido forte, tão forte, como se ele estivesse ao seu lado. Mas não, era impossível. Ela ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos secos e com um brilho de determinação. Não se abateria de novo, por uma sensação que poderia não ser nada, ela tinha uma nova vida, não exatamente a que queria, pois ele não estava a seu lado, mas ela continuaria em frente, fazendo o que achava que era certo. Pegou sua bagagem e seguiu para a agência.

Por trás de uma coluna, dois olhos observavam-na. Ele não sabia como ela tinha percebido sua presença, mas ele tinha sido rápido, bloqueando sua aura mágica. Aquilo havia intrigado-o, mas não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse sua missão. Que era eliminá-la.

No caminho para a agência, Sakura sentia-se inquieta, como se estivesse sendo observada, uma sensação estranha que acompanhava-a desde o aeroporto. Não sentia nenhuma presença mágica, mas seus instintos, depois de anos no Serviço Secreto, lhe diziam que estava sendo seguida, olhando pelo retrovisor do carro, tentou identificar quem era seu perseguidor, mas o fluxo contínuo de carros, a impedia de ter uma visão mais acurada, de quem quer que fosse. Poderiam estar atrás da estátua, era melhor ficar atenta até saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ela entrou na garagem subterrânea da agência, saiu cautelosamente do carro, mas não havia ninguém suspeito a vista, pegou a sacola com a estátua e seguiu para o elevador, este a levou direto para o sexto andar, mas ele abria-se por trás, dando em uma grande salão oval, ali foi verificada e depois de autorizada, uma porta abre-se, dando em uma sala comprida, com várias mesas, e pessoas atarefadas indo e vindo. 

Ela cumprimentou alguns, com um leve aceno de cabeça, não tinha amigos ali, era simpática com todos, mas mantinha-se a distância.

Entregou a estátua a seu chefe, que a repassou para um senhor idoso e ansioso, o diretor do Museu Nacional do Japão, agora a peça seria apreciada por toda a população.

Recebeu efusivos agradecimentos, e foi fazer o relatório da missão, a parte mais chata de ser uma agente secreta.

Enfim, terminado o relatório ela poderia ir para casa.

Seguiu para o carro, e enquanto abria a porta, sentiu que alguém aproximava-se, esperou o momento certo para atacar, virando-se rapidamente, já ia aplicar uma golpe de karatê, quando viu de quem se tratava.

"Yukito!"

"Calma Sakura. Eu não queria assustá-la." – diz o amigo sorrindo.

Devolvendo o sorriso, ela abraçou-o.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você me assustou chegando em silêncio. Então você não sabe que ando treinando artes marciais? Poderia cortá-lo em dois." – diz ela brincando.

"Eu fui até a loja e me disseram que você tinha acabado de sair."

Sakura possuía um Antiquário, comercializando desde quadros de pintores famosos até objetos de arte raros, a loja ficava no mesmo prédio da agência permitindo seu livre trânsito entre uma e outra. O disfarce era perfeito tanto para os amigos como para ela.

"O que foi? Está tudo bem? Touya..." – ela pergunta preocupada, pois raramente Yukito aparecia.

"Está tudo bem. Calma. Eu sabia que você chegaria hoje e vim convidá-la para jantar comigo e com o Touya."

"Ah Yuki, eu adoraria, mas estou morta de cansaço. Podemos deixar para outro dia?"

O amigo a fita por alguns segundos.

"Correu tudo bem na sua viagem?" – pergunta algo preocupado.

"Claro, foi tudo bem. Consegui comprar peças lindas para a loja. Só que cansa ficar andando para baixo e para cima, pechinChangdo, você sabe como são os árabes." – ela diz disfarçando o que é uma grande mentira, odiava enganar os amigos, o irmão, mas era para a própria segurança deles.

"Então fica para outro dia. OK?"

"OK!"

"Se cuida Sakura." – diz Yuki, dando um beijo no seu rosto, entra no carro e vai embora.

Sakura fica olhando por um longo tempo Yukito afastar-se. Muito estranho essa aparição dele, mas hoje estava sendo um dia estranho. Ela vira-se de novo para o carro, deixando as chaves cair no chão, foi questão de segundos, quando ela abaixa-se, uma shuriken, estrela de metal de cinco pontas, estilhaça o vidro do carro, Sakura se joga no chão rolando para longe. Ergue os olhos varrendo a garagem sob a luz mortiça, em busca de seu agressor, quando mais três estrelas vêm em sua direção. É hora de agir.

"Escudo!"

Protegida pela carta, ela ergue-se para enfrentar seu atacante. Se vê cara a cara com um homem vestido de negro, brandindo uma espada, com o rosto meio encoberto, como um ninja. A lâmina bate no escudo, e com a violência do golpe escapa da mão de seu agressor caindo a alguma distância.

Era a brecha que Sakura precisava, pegando a Carta Salto, ela sai da proteção de escudo, pulando na capota do carro, e no seguinte, mas num breve olhar para trás viu que era seguida. Tinha que pará-lo. Passando para o chão, ela vira-se para ele, gritando.

"Vento! Leve-o para longe daqui."

A força da ventania pega-o em cheio no momento que ele ia pular em cima de Sakura, derrubando-o longe. Ela aproxima-se, mas ele está desacordado.

"Você é boa."

Ela vira-se rapidamente ao ouvir a voz, mas não vê ninguém.

"Quem está aí?"

Silêncio.

"Apareça. Tem medo de machucar-se?" – ela faz ironia tentando tirá-lo de seu esconderijo.

Um homem, vestido de negro, como o outro atacante, e com o rosto totalmente encoberto, somente podendo ser visto seus olhos, apareceu.

"Não me faça rir. Medo de uma coisinha insignificante como você? Eu só queria ver como era seu estilo de luta. E você não tem nenhum. Luta sem nenhuma técnica, como uma iniciante. Você tem é sorte. E a sua magia, é claro."

"Quem é você? O que quer comigo?" – Sakura pergunta, olhando assustada para aquele que lhe falava com um ódio tão grande na voz.

"Não interessa quem eu sou. Quanto ao que eu quero com você..." – e dizendo isso ele busca uma espada presa às suas costas, e parte rapidamente em direção a Sakura.

Ela mal tem tempo de pegar a Carta Espada, as duas armas chocam-se, com a violência do golpe, Sakura é jogada no chão, mas ampara a espada inimiga, a força de seu oponente é enorme, ele empurra a lâmina em direção a seu pescoço, Sakura segura sua espada forçando a dele para trás, mas tal esforço se mostra inútil, a lâmina aproxima-se cada vez mais e encosta em seu pescoço, fazendo um corte, um fio de sangue começa a sair.

"Por quê?" – Sakura pergunta, ofegante, olhando seu agressor.

"Você vai morrer." – ele diz com ódio nos olhos.

Sakura já estava no limite de suas forças, quando de repente uma flecha brilhante acerta seu inimigo, derrubando-o de lado, ela tenta levantar-se, mas sentia-se fraca como uma criança, apesar de não estar gravemente ferida. Ywe aparece voando e pega-a em seus braços, tirando-a dali.

"Ywe." – diz Sakura com um sorriso de alívio.

"Você está bem Sakura?" – ele pergunta, olhando-a preocupado.

"Estou. Mas como você sabia que eu precisava de ajuda?"

"Falaremos sobre isso depois." – e voou para longe do edifício.

"Em breve. Nos veremos em breve. E você não me escapará de novo." – diz o atacante a olhar sua presa escapar voando, com o estranho ser alado, a flecha apenas tinha atordoado-o.

Continua

NA: Então? O que acharam da Sakura sendo uma Agente Secreta? Bom, a minha opinião é muito suspeita, visto que adoro esse mundo de espionagem.

Quero agradecer a Patty, por ter me ajudado na composição desta fic, acho que ela ficou estressada, com todas as vezes que mandava meus arquivos para ela ler minha maluquices. Patty, você é um poço de paciência. Muito Obrigada minha amiga.

Carla, valeu por ter gostado de novo da minha história, logo te mando a versão completa.

Kath, você me inspirou a postar logo, se todos ficarem empolgados 1% do que você ficou, estou mais que feliz, você e suas histórias são maravilhosas.

Andy, valeu por algumas dicas, principalmente quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos, resolvi te ouvir, espero que agora estejam legais, meu medo é que enjoem rápido de ler. Mas vou testar sua teoria. Acredito que os primeiros capítulos ainda estejam pequenos, velhos hábitos não se apagam.....

A essas quatro grandes amigas que foram meus termômetros, meus agradecimentos. Fiz um teste com elas para saber qual o grau de aprovação da história, elas aprovaram, espero que você que esteja lendo, também aprove.

Escrevam pessoal, critiquem, achem o que está errado, elogiem, apontem os pontos fortes, nossas história dependem de vocês, e como diz a minha amiga Lally, os elogios são o gás do autor, eu adorei essa frase.

Beijos! E até a próxima semana.

Rosana (Rô)

robm@teracom.com.br


	3. Capítulo 3

****

Capítulo 3

Sakura apesar do cansaço, voou com Alada durante um bom tempo, quando finalmente chegou em casa, já anoitecia, o que foi ótimo, pois a escuridão serviu para acobertar seu pouso.

Morava ainda na casa em que crescera. Seu pai passava poucos dias por ano na cidade, vivia às voltas com suas escavações, com os filhos já crescidos ele não necessitava mais ficar a maior parte do tempo em casa. Quando ela decidira pela vida na agência convencera Kero a ir morar com Eriol, não precisara de muita insistência, pois ele adorava competir em tudo com Spinel, e estando ao lado dele as coisas ficavam mais fáceis,

Sakura sorria mansamente, ante essas lembranças. A casa era grande somente para ela, mas não importava-se, ali sentia-se segura.

Ela mudaria de opinião se soubesse que alguém a espreitava na escuridão. Dois olhos castanhos acompanhavam-na pelas janelas. Em cima de uma árvore o agressor da garagem a espiava entrando e saindo dos vários cômodos, ele esperaria a melhor hora para agir, enquanto isso analisaria sua presa.

Sakura tomou um banho de imersão que deixou-a relaxada, colocou uma música suave, e deitou-se na cama, sonolenta. Os acontecimentos do dia invadiram sua mente, ela repassou os detalhes da luta, tocando o ferimento no pescoço pensou no estranho com a espada. Ela só conseguira ver seus olhos, cheios de desprezo, como se ele a considerasse uma ninguém, vazios de sentimentos, mas a cor, mesmo na penumbra da garagem ela percebera, um tom de castanho, muito parecidos com os de.... "Não!" – ela falou alto levantando-se da cama. – "Não eram iguais aos de Syaoran." 

A última vez que o vira seus olhos estavam repletos de amor, amor por ela, os dessa pessoa não transmitiam nada a não ser ódio, não havia comparação.

"Syaoran..." – ela suspirou agarrando-se a um ursinho cinzento, já gasto em alguns pontos, pois todas as noites ele era abraçado, e às vezes encharcado por suas lágrimas de saudade, e ficou a olhar o anel dourado, com uma flor de cerejeira em cima tendo ao centro uma pedra rosa. 

E mais uma vez Sakura deixou-se levar pelas lembranças do passado, os pensamentos em seu grande amor perdido.

************************************

"Sakura, não fique triste, são só 3 dias. Preciso comparecer a essa reunião com os anciões para a mudança dos negócios aqui para o Japão, e se tudo der certo, essa será a última."

"Eu sei Syaoran. Mesmo assim eu vou sentir sua falta." – ela disse tentando controlar as lágrimas, e a estranha sensação de perigo, que quase a sufocava. – "Eu prometi a mim mesma que não iria chorar, mas você sabe que eu sou uma bobona. "– fungou ela.

"Uma bobona linda. A minha bobona" - ele disse sorrindo, deslizando o dedo por sua face, e enxugando as lágrimas no caminho.

Os dois olham-se, esse gesto dizendo mais que mil palavras. Os rostos aproximando-se lentamente, culminado em um beijo, de início terno, e que Syaoran interrompeu, quando começou a sair de controle.

"Não há mais nada que eu gostaria de fazer do que ficar com você agora." – disse ele matreiro.

Sakura sorriu, levemente enrubescida.

Syaoran pegou a mão direita dela, e deslizou um anel pelo seu dedo anelar. Sakura olhou-o espantada, então fitou o anel, um aro dourado, com uma flor de cerejeira em cima, tendo ao centro uma pequenina pedra rosa.

"Quando eu voltar, conversaremos sobre isso." – disse sorrindo. – "Eu te amo Sakura. Eu te amo."

"Syaoran..." – ela sussurrou antes que ele lhe desse outro beijo.

Sakura ficou observando da janela do aeroporto o avião decolar, levando seu Syaoran para a China. Ela segura as lágrimas desdenhando a sensação ruim que a acompanhava desde a manhã, aperta forte a mão direita onde estava o anel que ele lhe dera. Fica olhando o avião distanciar-se, até ser apenas um pequeno pontinho ao longe.

Sakura chega em casa ansiosa. Syaoran prometera ligar assim que desembarcasse, faltava ainda muito tempo, mas já ficaria de plantão no telefone. Esperava há horas, e começava a se inquietar com a demora, seu pai e Touya a observavam andar de um lado a outro, agitada, mas ficaram em silêncio. O telefone tocou assustando a todos, Sakura voou para atender, rindo com alegria, também trazendo sorrisos ao pai e irmão, este involuntário, pois sabia o motivo da felicidade.

"Até que enfim, Syaoran, já estava preocupada..." - Sakura parou no meio da frase, seu sorriso sumindo. – "Mei Lin? O que houve? Cadê o Syaoran?" – Sakura pergunta com um toque de pânico na voz.

Touya e Fujitaka se levantam ao ouvirem Sakura.

"Não, não." – Sakura sussurrava, deslizando para o chão, Touya move-se rapidamente para impedir a queda da irmã, e Fujitaka pega o telefone que cai de suas mãos.

"Sakura." – Touya chamava a irmã, que chorava baixinho. Seu rosto expressando a mesma preocupação de seu pai ao desligar o telefone depois de alguns minutos de conversação.

Sakura abre os olhos, focalizando os do pai.

"Ela se enganou não é? Syaoran não pode estar..." – disse baixinho.

"Eu sinto muito minha filha." - Fujitaka olhava para a filha não suportando ver seu sofrimento. – "O avião caiu no mar, estão fazendo as buscas, mas..." – ele não completou a sentença.

"Ele está vivo. Ele não morreria em um estúpido acidente de avião. Ele não faria isso comigo." – completa para si olhando o anel em seu dedo.

Touya a olha preocupado, Sakura percebendo vira-se para ele, ainda em seus braços.

"Não acredita em mim Touya? Eu não sinto que o Syaoran se foi. Eu sentiria, não é mesmo?" – ela pergunta, querendo que alguém confirmasse suas esperanças.

"Sakura..." – ele começou, mas não sabia o que dizer.

Ela levanta-se, com uma expressão determinada no rosto, contrastando enormemente com seu desespero de início. Nada lhe tiraria da cabeça que Syaoran estava vivo.

Mas os dias transformam-se em semanas, e nenhum sobrevivente foi encontrado. Muitos corpos estando desaparecidos, inclusive o de Syaoran.

Meses se passam, Sakura emagrecia, na mesma medida em que suas esperanças a abandonavam. Se ele estava vivo, por que não dava notícia? Por que não voltava?

Um dia quando descia as escadas, sentiu a vista escurecer, e o chão sumir de sob seus pés, já ia caindo quando sentiu-se segura por dois braços fortes. Abriu os olhos lentamente.

"Touya."

Ele a olha durante alguns segundos, então leva-a para a cozinha colocando-a em uma cadeira. À sua frente um prato de panquecas com mel e um copo de suco de laranja.

"Coma."

"Não sei se posso." – ela fala olhando desanimada para a comida.

"Coma agora." – seu tom não admitia ser desobedecido. – "Não levante daí enquanto não comer tudo."

Sakura não teve outro jeito ao ver o olhar determinado do irmão. Quando ela acabou ele começou a falar.

"Você não pode continuar assim. Sem comer, sem dormir. Quer se matar também?"

Sakura levantou rapidamente a cabeça para contradizê-lo.

"Não. Não diga nada. Ele está morto. E você também estará se continuar assim. Isso não é vida Sakura. Acha que ele iria gostar de vê-la se acabar desse jeito? Olha para você, abatida, com olheiras, mais parece um fantasma. A partir de hoje você vai comer em todas as refeições e vai dormir a noite toda, nem que eu tenha que dormir em seu quarto para vigiá-la."

Ele parou de falar ao vê-la de cabeça baixa, abrandou o tom quando viu uma lágrima pingar em suas mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa.

"Sakura, eu te amo muito, e não suporto vê-la assim. Ele se foi minha irmã. Aceite isso e siga sua vida."

Touya ficou em silêncio, sem saber mais o que dizer. De repente Sakura foi sacudida por soluços, e disse com voz entrecortada.

"Eu não posso. Não posso Touya." – levantando o rosto banhado de lágrimas para ele. – "Não posso aceitar viver uma vida sem o Syaoran. Que vida seria essa?"

Touya abaixa-se ao lado da cadeira da irmã e abraça-a.

"Pelo menos você estaria viva Sakura."

"Eu não vou deixar de amá-lo."

"Eu sei."

"Eu não poderia esquecê-lo nunca."

"Eu sei."

"Eu não quero desistir."

"Mas é preciso."

"Sinto que estou abandonando-o."

"Ele nunca pensaria isso de você Sakura."

Sakura afasta-se do irmão e encara-o nos olhos.

"Você desistiria do Yukito?"

Touya olha-a, somente nesse momento percebendo a extensão da grande perda de sua irmã. Ele abraça-a durante longos momentos, e ela se deixa consolar, sabia que ele estava com razão, mas era tão difícil.

Depois dessa conversa Sakura começou a alimentar-se melhor, não queria que o pai e irmão ficassem preocupados. Voltou para a faculdade e tentou continuar a viver. Não era fácil, tudo lhe lembrava Syaoran. Ela ainda guardava uma esperança dentro do peito de que algum dia em algum lugar, ela o encontraria.

*************************************

Ela abre os olhos lentamente, lágrimas silenciosas a deslizar por sua face, aperta ainda por mais alguns momentos o urso cinzento e coloca-o na beira da cabeceira de sua cama, de onde nunca saía. Enxugou o rosto, respirou fundo e deitou-se.

Lá fora, o observador viu tudo que se passou dentro do quarto da garota, uma estranha sensação impede-o de agir, desce ágil e silenciosamente da árvore e vai embora. Haveria outro dia para dar cabo em sua missão.

**__**

The Calling

Could It be any harder

Poderia Ser Mais Difícil

Você me deixou com um adeus e braços abertos   
Um corte tão profundo eu não mereço   
Você sempre foi invencível aos meus olhos   
A única coisa contra nós agora é o tempo

Refrão:   
Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e sem você,   
Poderia ser mais difícil te ver partir, encarar a verdade   
Se eu tivesse só mais um dia

Eu deito e me perco em sorrisos   
Uma rápida restauração na minha esperança é o que preciso   
E como eu desejo que pudesse voltar no tempo   
Mas eu sei que não tenho esse poder

Refrão

Eu pularia se tivesse chance   
Nós beberíamos e dançaríamos   
E eu ouviria com cuidado cada palavra sua,   
Como se fosse sua última, eu sei que são as últimas,   
Porque hoje, oh, você se foi

Refrão

Como areia nos meus pés,   
O cheiro do doce perfume   
Você fica comigo pra sempre   
Eu não queria que você fosse   
Eu não queria que você fosse, eu não queria que você fosse embora   
Pra te tocar novamente,   
Com a vida em suas mãos,   
Isso não poderia ser mais difícil.. Difícil.. Difícil

NA: Oi pessoal, sinto muito pelo capítulo pequeno, é que não quis misturar com o outro, esse foi mais uma explicação de por que Syaoran não está com Sakura.

Agradecimentos a Miaka, Lally, Cherry, Diana, Mary, Andrea e Lupi, pelos reviews, obrigada meninas.

Quem perguntou do Kero, Tomoyo e Eriol, vou ficar devendo. Nessa primeira história eles não aparecem, mas na próxima eles estarão lá, OK? Só o Kero que eu deixei meio sumido, achei que ele iria atrapalhar muito...eheheh....

Desculpem-me não colocar a música original, mas eu adoro as traduções, e a escolhi pela letra. Patty muito obrigada por ter mandando para mim, ela é linda.

Ah Miaka, sua teoria está errada....eheheh.... depois me diz o que achou, Ok?

Bom, quanto às outras perguntas não vou dizer mais nada, a não ser, leiam..... e me digam se foi realmente o que esperavam, ou não...se ficaram muito desapontadas, ou muito bravas...eheheh

Escrevam...

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	4. Capítulo 4

****

Capítulo 4

Sakura corria pelo parque como fazia todas as manhãs. Seus pensamentos voando longe. Estava tão distraída que percebeu tarde o vulto a sua frente, parou de chofre, e já ia voltando quando outro colocou-se às suas costas, e dois de cada lado. Estava cercada.

Colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou seus oponentes.

"Olá rapazes. Belo dia para uma corrida, não?" – tentou brincar para não demonstrar o medo que sentia.

O primeiro golpe veio por trás, atingindo-a nas costas, derrubando-a, rapidamente ela vira-se, bem a tempo de segurar um pé que vinha em sua direção, chutou o agressor fortemente, empurrando-o para trás. Levantou-se com agilidade, caída era um alvo fácil. Um braço veio em sua direção, fazendo-a levantar os dois para bloquear o golpe.

Sakura havia treinado artes marciais, é claro, mas não poderia agüentar esses quatro durante muito tempo. Não gostava muito da idéia, mas teria que fugir. A essa hora o parque ainda estava vazio, mas logo as pessoas que normalmente o freqüentavam, começariam a chegar. Ela pôs ação a seus pensamentos, quando dois de seus atacantes resolveram agir em conjunto, um de cada lado, rapidamente deu um chute potente com o pé nas partes baixas do atacante do lado direito, e quando o outro aproximou-se pelo lado esquerdo seu cotovelo já voava em direção a seu nariz, ouviu-se um som seco de osso quebrando-se. Ela não esperou para ver o que os outros dois fariam, saiu correndo, sabia que eles estavam em seu encalço, mas tinha certeza que não a alcançariam, só não contava com um quinto elemento, que pulando de uma árvore postou-se a sua frente, de espada em punho, ela estacou, pronta para correr para outro lado, mas seus dois perseguidores a barravam, sem, contanto, tocá-la. Virou-se lentamente para aquele que ela podia ver apenas os olhos.

"É uma boa luta, três contra um, eram quatro. Melhorou." – disse ironicamente, colocando-se em posição.

Sakura não viu seu sorriso, pois ele estava mascarado, ela apenas o sentiu, um sorriso irônico que chegou a seus olhos. Com um sinal imperceptível ele mandou os outros dois desaparecerem. Sakura e o estranho encararam-se, ela pronta para a luta, ele pronto para liqüidar com sua missão.

"Hoje você não terá ajuda, seremos só nós dois. Pegue sua espada." – ele ordenou em um tom frio.

"O quê? Você quer uma luta justa? Honra entre assassinos?" – ela diz querendo que ele se irritasse, mas não conseguiu, o cara parecia não ter sentimentos.

"Pegue sua espada." – ele repetiu.

Sakura pegou a chave em seu pescoço, liberou seu báculo, e convocou a Carta Espada, mas antes ela tentaria demover a intenção daquele estranho, que insistia em querer matá-la.

"Escuta, eu não te conheço, mas parece que você não gosta muito de mim. Que tal se eu sumisse da sua frente e ficasse por isso mesmo?" – Sakura tentava contemporizar.

"Covarde." – ele disse quase num sussurro.

Sakura transportou-se para um outro dia, uma outra época, quando outra pessoa a chamou de covarde, seus olhos arregalaram-se, sua boca ficou seca. Mas o que estava acontecendo com ela? Syaoran estava morto, não poderia ser ele, e ainda por cima querendo matá-la.

Ele ergueu a espada pronto para desferir o primeiro ataque, Sakura aparou com firmeza, mas o golpe foi muito violento, fazendo-a colocar um joelho no chão, ela olha para cima, apenas para seus olhos descobertos, olhos castanhos, cheios de raiva, uma raiva que ela não sabia de onde vinha. Ele a encara, duas esmeraldas brilhantes olhando-o confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo firme, ele recua, preparando outro ataque, e perguntando-se por que não acabava logo com aquilo, mas alguma coisa em seu peito segurava-o, aqueles olhos que o encaravam, olhos que penetravam devagar a couraça que ele tinha erguido em volta do coração. Mas a raiva suplantou a dúvida e ele partiu para outro golpe, Sakura defendeu-se como pode daquele ataque furioso, suas mãos tremendo devido a força de seu oponente, os braços feito geléia, não sabia ainda durante quanto tempo conseguiria segurar a espada, ela tinha que usar outra carta, mas qual? O cansaço já roubava seu raciocínio. Pensa Sakura. É isso. 

"Tempo." – mas para sua extrema surpresa, a carta não teve o mínimo efeito nele, isso queria dizer que ele possuía magia, mas como ela não sentia sua aura?

Ele para o ataque, e sorri diabolicamente para ela.

"Usando seus poderes? Deixe-me avisar-lhe que contra mim eles não têm o menor efeito, pelo menos, não as cartas que você poderia me pôr a nocaute, como Tempo e Sono, eis uma dica para você."

Sakura estava surpresa por ele saber tanto sobre as cartas, e agora, o que ela poderia usar para não machucá-lo? Ele já estava pronto para outra sucessão de golpes, quando Sakura pulando para trás, invocou a Carta Alada, ela voou para cima fora do alcance dele, e olhando para baixo, pegou outra carta.

"Areia!" 

Um redemoinho começou a formar abaixo dos pés de seu agressor, e como se fosse areia movediça puxou-o para baixo. Sakura observou-o lutando durante algum tempo para manter-se na superfície, quando enfim ele largou a espada, ela recolheu a Carta Areia, e voando para baixo, pegou a arma dele.

Ele estava ajoelhado no chão, de costas para ela, cuspindo a areia que entrara em sua boca, a máscara que cobria seu rosto perdida em algum lugar. Sakura observava-o, um pouco afastada, mas ainda em guarda para o caso dele atacá-la de novo. Ele respirou profundamente algumas vezes, e levantou-se lentamente. Ainda de costas começou a falar.

"Você é boa. Melhor do que eu imaginava. Eu a subestimei, mas não farei isso de novo." – diz virando-se para ela. 

Sakura encarou-o, a surpresa estampada em seus olhos, enquanto fitava aquele rosto idêntico a Syaoran. Ela ficou estática no mesmo lugar, parecia que estava vendo um filme, tanto que não percebeu sua aproximação, ele agarrou a mão com que ela segurava a espada, arrancando-a, o golpe pegou-a desprevenida, e antes que pudesse defender-se, ele pegou um ofurô.

"Deus do Raio vinde a mim."

Ela não teve a menor reação ao ataque, o Raio pegou-a em cheio jogando-a longe, fazendo-a soltar o báculo, caiu de costas, inconsciente e ficou imóvel. Ele aproxima-se devagar, pega a chave que voltara ao normal, olha durante alguns segundos para ela, e coloca-a no bolso, encara sua oponente, a espada erguida acima de sua cabeça pronto para desferir o golpe mortal, mas alguma coisa segura-o, ele não conseguia matá-la, não desse jeito, tentou convencer-se, com ela desmaiada, sem defesas. Mas no fundo ele sabia que era mais que isso. Quando ela usara a Carta Areia, ele sentiu uma espécie de déjà-vu, aquilo já tinha lhe acontecido. Mas quando? Abaixando a espada ele ficou a contemplá-la por um longo instante. O que estava acontecendo? Ele não era homem de titubear, era um homem de ação, fazia o que tinha que fazer, não importava contra quem. Por que essa dúvida agora? Com um passo atrás lhe deu as costas, não queria mais fitá-la, tirando a chave do bolso, olhou-a durante alguns instantes, e tomando uma decisão que poderia arrepender-se mais tarde jogou-a na direção da moça, e saiu andando lentamente.

Sakura sentiu que alguém lhe chacoalhava gritando seu nome, mas estava tão bom, não queria acordar desse sonho, onde ela vira Syaoran, vivo, inteiro, mas alguma coisa estava errada, ele a olhava como se não a reconhecesse, como se tivesse raiva dela, saindo das brumas da inconsciência ela abriu os olhos, focalizando o rosto preocupado do irmão a centímetros do seu.

"Oi Touya." – ela disse olhando em volta, e não vendo mais ninguém.

"Sakura. O que houve? Você ficou inconsciente durante muito tempo. Quem fez isso?" – o irmão olhava-a, aflito.

Isso é que estava lhe matando por dentro. Seria Syaoran mesmo? Ou apenas um produto de sua imaginação, por que não conseguira tirar os olhos do seu atacante da mente? Mas, espera aí? Ele havia invocado o Deus do Raio, os poderes de Syaoran.

"Syaoran." – sussurra ela baixinho.

"Eu não acredito. Então foi o moleque mesmo? Ele está vivo? Eu vou matar o desgraçado."

Sakura havia falado somente para ela mesma, mas quando percebeu as palavras do irmão, sua confusão mental chegou a um extremo.

"Como que é? Foi o Syaoran **mesmo**? O que você quer dizer com isso Touya?" – ela se desesperava, não querendo acreditar nas palavras do irmão.

Touya a encarava seriamente, pensando de que maneira iria lhe dizer tudo o que sabia.

"Vamos para casa Sakura. Você está com um hematoma feio no rosto, e provavelmente deve estar dolorida."

"Touya. Por favor." – ela pede suavemente. – "Era o Syaoran mesmo? Você o viu?" – pergunta com esperança no olhar.

"Sakura..." – ele ia insistir que era melhor irem para casa, mas a vê irredutível, não sairia dali enquanto ele não respondesse. – "Era ele."

Sakura não sabe se chora de alegria, ou de desespera por Syaoran ter tentado matá-la. 

"Vamos para casa, lá te conto tudo que sei, está bem?"

Ela assente sem forças para continuar a insistir. Tenta se levantar mas não consegue, o irmão a pega em seus braços e a leva em direção ao carro.

Em cima de uma árvore, dois olhos castanhos seguem a garota de olhos verdes que ele de alguma maneira não conseguira matar, ouvira frases espaçadas, e se pergunta quem seria esse tal de Syaoran, por quem ela parecia se preocupar tanto.

Enquanto cuidava do ferimento em seu rosto Touya começou a falar.

"A alguns meses atrás, um de nossos agentes infiltrado na máfia chinesa, nos passou a informação que a cinco anos estávamos atrás, a descrição de Lin, um assassino que já matou no mundo todo, ele trabalha para algum tipo de organização, e quando alguém atravessa o caminho deles ele é ativado para cometer esses assassinatos."

"O que isso tem a ver com Syaoran?" – ela não conseguia entender a ligação.

Touya lhe deu as costas, e suspirou profundamente, abrindo uma pasta tirou um desenho, e entregou a ela.

Sakura a olhou, notando detalhes do rosto tão amado que a 7 anos atrás não estavam ali, as finas linhas a volta da boca e dos olhos, a maturidade presente em cada uma delas, o desenho era em preto e branco, mas na mente dela, os cabelos revoltos e os olhos castanhos estavam gravados como a ferro. Ela olhou para o irmão e disse.

"É o Syaoran, Touya, ele está vivo, era ele não é mesmo?"

"Esse desenho é a descrição que nosso informante passou de Lin."

Ela o encarou, arregalando aos poucos os olhos, dando-se conta do que o irmão estava dizendo. Syaoran, um assassino.

"Não Touya, você está errado, Syaoran nunca mataria ninguém, você o conheceu, pode não gostar dele, mas sabe que ele não faria isso. Meu Deus, ele está vivo, está vivo." – ela ia falando e andando pela sala, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Sakura, para. Olha para mim. Quem a atacou no parque? Foi ele não foi? Ele quase a matou, não uma, mas duas vezes." - ele queria fazer sua irmã raciocinar.

"Mas não matou. Você não entende? Ele não matou. Alguma coisa o deteve. Mas ele também não me reconheceu. Por quê?" – ela se perguntava, como se estivesse falando sozinha, não se dando conta do irmão a segurar seus braços, olhando-a preocupado.

"Para." – Touya grita para ela. – "Olha para mim. Me escuta ao menos um minuto." 

Sakura olha o irmão não entendendo o por que dele estar tão nervoso.

"Aquele pode ser o rosto do Syaoran, mas não é mais ele, Sakura, não é ele. Aquele é Lin, você está me entendendo? Eu não sei o que aconteceu para ele não reconhecê-la. Certo, ele não a matou, dessa vez, mas haverá uma próxima, tenha certeza disso, e ele não hesitará de novo. Você está me ouvindo?" – Touya se desesperava com a ingenuidade da irmã, era perigoso ela crer que aquele garoto que ela conhecera, era o mesmo de agora.

Sakura encarava Touya. Ele não entendia que aquele era o mesmo Syaoran de antes, ele não se lembrava dela, nem imaginava o por que disso, mas ainda estava ali dentro daquele corpo, ela só teria que fazê-lo se lembrar.

"Não se preocupe Touya, eu sei o que fazer." – ela disse tentando demonstrar uma segurança que estava longe de sentir.

"Isso que me dá medo." – Touya tremia imaginando o que Sakura iria aprontar.

Lin não acreditava que não tinha conseguido matar a infeliz da garota. O que dera nele? É certo que não gostava do que fazia, mas toda sua vida tinha sido treinado para isso, e ele acreditava piamente estar livrando o mundo de pessoas más. Essa garota era uma terrorista conhecida no sub mundo do crime, que usava como fachada uma loja de antigüidades. Uma mulher fria e calculista que arquitetava os planos mais sinistros, liquidando pessoas inocentes no mundo todo. Por que então a dúvida? Talvez por que ela não matara nenhum de seus homens, pois tinha poder para tanto, ou por que ela correra do centro do parque numa clara demonstração de preocupação com quem quer que estivesse por ali, ou talvez por que ela não o deixara sufocar no rodamoinho de areia, ou quem sabe ainda por que uma terrorista não teria aquele lindos olhos verdes. Mas o que havia com ele? De onde tinha vindo este pensamento? Olhos verdes? Mas que droga. Ele nunca antes colocara em dúvida suas ordens. A Organização Governamental para a qual trabalhava somente o chamava em últimos casos, para aniquilação total do problema, e ele nunca falhara. Sem saber ainda o que tinha lhe dado na cabeça para não dar cabo de sua missão, ele colocou as dúvidas de lado. A garota que o aguardasse, ela não escaparia da próxima vez. Agora ele estava determinado a eliminá-la, e nada o deteria, ele não se deixaria mais dominar por memórias que ele não tinha idéia de onde vinham, ou por aquele olhos verdes luminosos. Droga, de novo pensando nos olhos dela.

Continua

NA: E então pessoal? Muitas coisas explicadas, e outras, aposto que ficaram mais confusas ainda, mas não se preocupem que tudo será esclarecido no decorrer da história. Quem chutou nosso assassino como sendo Syaoran, meus parabéns, é gostoso quando acertamos. Muitas teorias foram dadas e posso dizer que temos uma quase acertadora, a Cherry chegou pertinho, errou alguns detalhes, talvez por trocarmos bastante e-mails ela já saiba mais ou menos como penso.

Agradecimentos pelos reviews:- Miaka, Lupi, Yoruki, Dark Dragon, Diana, Cherry e Kath, que já conhece a história e assim mesmo posta review, valeu amiga.

Propaganda: Está para ser postada a nova fic da Andy Gramp, Flor Púrpura, espero que vocês leiam, e acompanhem a história que está ótima, eu a vejo como um suspense, cheia de fatos inusitados.

Pessoal muito obrigada pelos elogios e por todos serem educados na hora de criticar, espero que vocês ajam assim com todos os autores e autoras de fics, a maioria de vocês escrevem e aposto que ninguém gosta de receber e-mails mal educados, uma crítica construtiva é muito bem vinda, somente assim iremos melhorar nossos textos. Continuem escrevendo para criticar, elogiar ou opinar, a opinião de vocês é muito importante.

Um abraço

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	5. Capítulo 5

****

Capítulo 5

Sakura colocou seus patins, trancou a casa e saiu em direção a um lugar muito especial. Tinha certeza que ele iria segui-la, e esse era seu plano.

Touya tinha dito para ela sumir de circulação por uns tempos, estava livre para se dedicar inteiramente a Syaoran.

Sentiu o exato momento em que ele apareceu, talvez por saber que era ele, agora podia sentir sua aura mágica, ou então era ele que queria justamente isso, que ela soubesse que ele estava por perto.

Ela continuou patinando com destino certo, só esperava que ele tivesse paciência em atacá-la, por que tinha certeza que ele faria isso. Ele podia não se lembrar que era seu Syaoran, mas ela tinha certeza que sua essência continuava a mesma, como também tinha certeza, de que se ele matara alguém, teve boas razões para isso.

Sakura chegou em frente ao lugar, que para os dois estava cheio de lembranças, o Templo Tsukimini.

Ela se lembrava como hoje, o dia em que tinha retornado no tempo, naquele mesmo lugar, fora Syaoran que com a carta Tempo havia trazido-a de volta. Ou quando perdera o relógio que ganhara de presente de Yukito, fora ele que a consolara dizendo que não iria embora enquanto não o achassem. Era sempre ele que estava a seu lado e que a ajudava quando começava a chorar.

Enquanto avançava Templo adentro, em direção a árvore de Cerejeira ela ia se recordando dos doces momentos que passaram ali, tão absorta estava, que quase se esqueceu do verdadeiro motivo de sua presença.

"Você escolheu um estranho lugar para morrer, mas tão bom, quanto qualquer outro." – ela ouviu a voz antes de vê-lo.

Ela se assustou quando ele pulou a sua frente, esse parecia ser era seu jeito preferido de se anunciar. Agora podia vê-lo perfeitamente, pois seu rosto estava descoberto.

"Eu não vou morrer, Syaoran." – disse ela tranqüilamente, não deixando transparecer o quanto seu coração estava sobressaltado ao ver-se frente a frente com ele.

"Ah, pode ter certeza que vai sim." – ele deixou passar o estranho nome pelo qual ela o chamou, e já foi pegando a espada. – "Pegue sua arma." – ordenou.

"Eu não vou lutar com você, Syaoran." – Sakura falava tranqüilamente, sempre repetindo seu nome, bem devagar.

"Pare de me chamar de Syaoran." – ele disse baixinho, ameaçadoramente, avançando em direção a ela empunhando a espada.

"Oras, Syaoran. Mas se esse é seu nome." – insistia ela, que para cada passo dado por ele em sua direção ela dava um atrás.

Ele parou a sua frente, com a espada erguida, pronto para desferir seu primeiro golpe.

"É a última vez que aviso para você pegar sua espada." – ela já estava irritando-o com essa insistência em chamá-lo de Syaoran.

"Mas, Syaoran. Como posso lutar com você, se te amo tanto!" – ela falou suave, com os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente.

Por alguns segundos ele ficou hipnotizado com aquele brilho verde. Uma imagem se insinuando em sua mente. Um garoto em uma escada, e uma menina de olhos verdes, com aquela mesma expressão de amor, pulando em seus braços, a sensação de ter vivido essa cena foi tão forte que ele cambaleou tonto.

"O que você fez comigo, sua bruxa? Que tipo de magia é essa?"

"Não é magia Syaoran. São suas lembranças, memórias de nossa vida juntos. O que você viu?" – ela pergunta esperançosa.

Quando a sensação passou, ele procurou se concentrar no momento presente, não mais se deixaria enganar.

"Você não vai conseguir me enrolar. Já que não quer lutar, eu não vou me importar de te matar mesmo que não se defenda. – empunhou a espada em direção à Sakura, mas esta se desviou, a arma resvalando em seu braço, fazendo um pequeno corte."

"Pare Syaoran. Olhe dentro de você, verá que não quer me matar." – ela tentava convencê-lo, mas ele não lhe deu atenção, e cada vez mais rápido desferia os golpes, obrigando-a a desviar.

"Não vai conseguir me enfeitiçar de novo com sua palavras. Eu quero matá-la sim. E vou conseguir." – gritou ele, atacando-a com fúria, mirando seu coração. 

Sakura tentou se desviar, mas não conseguiu ser rápida o suficiente.

A lâmina penetrou fundo em seu ombro esquerdo, fazendo-a cair de joelhos, nenhum som saindo de seus lábios. Ela ergueu a cabeça lentamente, encarando-o, seus olhos rasos de lágrimas, deixando-o surpreso, pois ela olhava-o sem raiva.

"Eu sei... que você... não quis... realmente fazer isso... Syaoran." – ela ofegava de dor, as palavras saindo lentamente.

Ele puxou a lâmina, ela soltou apenas um leve gemido, erguendo a mão direita em direção ao ombro machucado, o sangue pingava, tanto da espada como do ferimento.

Ele encarava-a, não acreditando que ela não tivesse se defendido. Estranhamente seu coração começou a se apertar de dor. Dor por ela. Por vê-la naquela posição, machucada, sangrando, por culpa dele.

"Por quê? Por que não se defendeu?" – perguntou, a espada baixada, mas com raiva na voz, por ela deixa-lo com sentimento de culpa por tê-la ferido.

"Eu poderia machucá-lo, e não quero isso, Syaoran." – ela tentava falar normalmente, não querendo pensar no ferimento que doía muito, mas querendo aproveitar esse momento em que ele baixara a guarda.

"Pare de me chamar de Syaoran." - ele grita de repente, avançando de novo para ela, a raiva cegando-o por um momento por ela insistir em chamá-lo assim. Tão rápido quanto veio, a raiva passou. Ele não podia. Não conseguia. Não com ela encarando-o, com aqueles olhos de esmeralda, olhos que não o acusavam, cheios de dor, mas não pelo ferimento, uma dor que parecia vir de sua alma. Por ele. Ela estava sentindo por ele. 

Abaixou a espada. O que ela havia feito com ele? Transformara-o em uma sombra do guerreiro que era. Ele nunca tivera um mínimo de sentimento por nenhuma de sua vítimas. Como ela passara por aquela couraça que ele havia erguido? Isso era um mistério. E essa teimosia em chamá-lo de Syaoran o estava levando a loucura, vozes do passado se erguiam, mas não conseguiam romper a barreira de sua mente.

Ele deu-lhe as costas, não podia mais encará-la, e se afastou.

"Syaoran." – ele ouviu, mas continuou a andar. – "Se você quiser respostas, sabe onde me encontrar." – ela continuou, com a certeza de que ele a procuraria, a semente fora plantada ele não a matara, algo o detivera, ela tinha certeza de estar no caminho certo. Mas fora por pouco ela pensou olhando seu ferimento, tinha que ir para o hospital, o corte fora muito profundo.

Lin entrou no quarto do hotel onde estava hospedado, batendo a porta com força, as paredes tremendo com a violência do golpe.

Ele falhara novamente. O que ela tinha que não conseguia matá-la? As insinuações que ela fizera, de uma vida em conjunto. A teimosia de chamá-lo de Syaoran. Quem era esse Syaoran? O que fora aquelas lembranças que tivera? Quem era aquele garoto? Seria ele? A dúvida estava matando-o. Ainda mais por ele não se lembrar nada de sua infância, não tinha sequer uma foto sua de garoto. Suas memórias datavam a partir de seus 18 anos. Quando estava em treinamento ele sofrera uma acidente, ferindo-se seriamente na cabeça, fazendo com que tivesse amnésia, os médicos tentaram de tudo para que ele voltasse a lembrar, mas nada surtira efeito. Ele conhecia sua história do que lhe contaram. Nascera na China, a 26 anos atrás, era órfão, seus pais falecendo quando era um bebê. Ele ficara até os 15 anos em um orfanato, quando fugira, vagando pelo País até que fora preso com 17 anos por furto. Deram-lhe uma escolha, cadeia ou exército, é óbvio o que ele escolhera. Ele se destacara rapidamente, tanto na parte teórica quanto na prática, além de ter seus poderes mágicos desenvolvidos, ele não sabia de onde eles vinham, mas eram bem vindos. Ele conseguira chamar a atenção de uma organização, na qual trabalhava até hoje. Isso é o que sabia sobre sua vida, ou pelo menos o que lhe contaram no hospital aos poucos, na tentativa de ajudá-lo a se lembrar. Mas será que era verdade? Céus, já estava duvidando das informações que tinham lhe passado, ela só poderia ter lhe jogado um feitiço, ele pensou deitando-se na cama com um dos braços sobre o rosto cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

Ele ouviu um sinal baixo vindo da mesa que ficava próxima a janela, seu notebook, aberto mandava sinais de que alguém queria lhe falar. Ele até podia imaginar quem seria. Seu chefe é claro. Com certeza não estaria nem um pouco satisfeito por saber que ele não completara a missão. Levantando-se resignadamente ele se aproximou do aparelho, e o abriu.

Um rosto muito sério apareceu a sua frente.

"O que está acontecendo?" – seu chefe não era de meias palavras, ia diretamente ao assunto.

"Boa tarde para o senhor também." – disse Syaoran com pouca paciência em ser educado depois do fiasco da manhã.

"Você ainda não deu cabo de sua missão Lin. Não é pago para ficar passeando pelo Japão interagindo com o inimigo. Mate-a, e não fique de papo com ela."

Pelo jeito ele tinha seus espiões para ficar de olho nele.

"Não estou inte....." – nem deu tempo de terminar a frase, foi cortado no ato.

"Eu não quero saber suas razões para essa demora, mas se você não for rápido em agir, as coisas se complicarão."

"O senhor está sabendo de mais algum plano dela?"

"Ela nunca para, nesse momento em que conversamos ela pode muito bem estar explodindo algum lugar. Aja rápido, essa mulher não pode ficar viva por nem mais um dia."

Syaoran duvidava de que ela andava planejando algo, ele não a vira entrar em contato com ninguém, além daquele ser alado que apareceu na garagem, e o homem que ajudara-a no parque, e nada houvera depois disso, ele até tentou dizer isso a seu chefe, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos.

"Você sabe sua missão, não tem que ficar especulando sobre o que ela faz. Mate-a, é uma ordem." 

Seu chefe já ia desligar mas Syaoran fez uma pergunta rapidamente. 

"O senhor sabe quem é Syaoran?"

Ele nunca imaginara essa reação, mas viu o chefe perder o fôlego e ficar mais branco do que era, se fosse possível. Ele ficou em silêncio durante o que pareceu a Syaoran horas, mas não se passaram mais que alguns segundos, e esse silêncio lhe disse mais que mil palavras.

"Nunca ouvi esse nome." – o chefe disse, e desligou rapidamente, antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita.

"Sei." – disse Syaoran.

CHINA

Depois de falar com seu melhor assassino, Kuan ficou alguns segundos pensativo.

"Venha até aqui." – disse depois de apertar uma tecla no telefone.

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou um chinês alto e forte, com cara de mau.

"Quero que você vá ao Japão. Mate a garota Kinomoto. Fique de olho em Lin, se ele se lembrar de alguma coisa, me avise. Talvez tenhamos que eliminá-lo também. Será uma pena perdê-lo, depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para trazê-lo para nosso lado. Mas talvez seja necessário." – disse pensativo

O outro apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, e saiu silenciosamente.

A garota tinha que ser eliminada o quanto antes.

De volta ao Japão

"Sakura."

A garota se virou ao ouvir se nome. Touya aproximava-se rapidamente pelo corredor do hospital. Ele a encarou os olhos cheios de preocupação, e olhou seu ombro enfaixado. 

"Você está bem?"

"Estou Touya, foram só alguns pontos." – ela minimizou o problema.

Na verdade o médico queria mantê-la no hospital da agência, mas ela nem lhe deu atenção.

"Foi o moleque?" – ele perguntou tentando controlar o tom da voz.

"Não Touya. O Syaoran nunca faria isso de livre e espontânea vontade, foi aquela pessoa estranha que está dentro dele." – disse ela calmamente, começando a encaminhar em direção a saída.

"Sakura, você não tem que ficar em repouso?" – Touya ia acompanhando-a.

"Não. Preciso viajar." – ela disse sem saber como faria isso, pois o ombro doía terrivelmente.

"Viajar?"

"Eu vou para China."

"China?"

"Tenho que fazer algumas perguntinhas a umas pessoas."

"Perguntinhas?"

"Você hoje não está muito coerente não é? Só fica repetindo o que eu falo. Está se sentindo bem?" – ela pergunta ao irmão colocando a mão em sua testa.

Ele a afastou irritado, e segurando em seu braço bom a fez parar de andar.

"Sakura, o que você está pensando em fazer?"

"Eu já disse Touya, não me faça repetir por que isso é muito irritante." – e se livrando da mão do irmão que lhe segurava, continuou andando, tentando se firmar nas pernas trêmulas.

"Você está machucada, como é que vai para a China? E se acontecer alguma coisa? Quem vai te ajudar?" – ele começava a ficar aflito, por que parecia que ela ia mesmo fazer essa loucura.

"Não se preocupe Touya, eu tenho minhas cartas para me ajudar, elas nunca falharam antes."

"E hoje?" 

Ela parou encarando-o seriamente, sabia que ele se preocuparia, mas tinha que saber o por que de Syaoran não lembrar-se dela, ou de sua vida anterior, e essas respostas ela só teria indo a China.

"Hoje elas não me ajudaram por que simplesmente eu não pedi." – disse calmamente. – "Touya, nada vai me impedir de ir a China. Uma vez eu abandonei o Syaoran. Por você e pelo nosso pai, eu aceitei que ele tinha morrido e desisti dele. Eu enterrei as minhas esperanças lá no fundo, para vocês não sofrerem junto comigo. Eu te agradeço pelo que você fez no passado, com certeza hoje eu estou viva por sua causa. Mas nada do que você me diga, fará com que eu desista. Eu vou fazer o impossível para ter o Syaoran de antigamente de novo ao meu lado, e ninguém irá me impedir. Ninguém." – ela terminou seu discurso encarando o irmão firmemente, pronta para rebater qualquer argumento em contrário.

"Tudo bem." – ele disse surpreendendo-a. – "Quando nós partimos?" 

Ela encarou-o, nunca esperando que seu irmão quisesse lhe acompanhar.

"Touya...." - sussurrou, um leve sorriso se abrindo em seu rosto.

"Se você está mesmo determinada a ir até o fundo disso, eu não tenho nada a dizer em contrário, mas sozinha você não irá. Se você quer aquele moleque de volta, nós dois vamos traze-lo. Eu não acredito que disse isso." – ele falou resignadamente.

Sakura abraçou o irmão com o braço bom, e disse:

"Obrigada Touya. Mas você não me engana, sei que quer ajudar o Syaoran tanto quanto eu."

"Mas nunca diga isso a ele." – ele falou com uma cara entre a zanga e um meio sorriso que se formara. – "Eu só tenho uma condição." – ela ia retrucar que não haveria negociações, mas ele não deu-lhe tempo. – "Me ouça antes. Descanse pelo menos um dia, somente um. Você pode estar fazendo-se de forte mas sei que seu ombro deve estar doendo como o diabo, deixe-me aprontar tudo para nossa ida e iremos amanhã a noite, eu prometo."

Ela encarou-o, pesando o que ele disse. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo descansar durante um dia. Além do mais, o ombro doía muito mesmo.

"Está bem Touya. Aceito sua condição. "

Mas antes que o irmão pudesse externar seu alívio, ela cambaleou, fazendo com que ele a amparasse.

"Sakura, você não deveria ter saído do hospital." – ele pegou-a nos braços já indo em direção ao prédio.

"Me leva para casa Touya, eu não gosto de hospitais, eu só estou um pouco tonta pela medicação que me deram." – ele ia retrucar, mas a irmã olhou docemente para ele. – "Por favor."

Ele virou-se de novo, e encaminhou-se em direção ao carro, sem dizer nada. Ela sussurrou um obrigada e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se segura nos braços do irmão.

Continua

NA: fala verdade pessoal... quem é que não iria querer um super irmão como o Touya? 

E aí que acharam desse capítulo? Curtinho né? É a velha mania de não querer embolar o meio de campo..... mas espero que vocês não desistam de lê-lo por isso.....

Meus agradecimentos a: 

Miaka e suas teorias..rs..rs.. eu te frustrei?...eheheh.... bom, sabe que até pensei em fazer algo assim como vc disse? Mas será bem diferente a maneira que ele irá..... ah, não posso contar.... sinto muito....eheheh.....

Ah Kath, mas eu tenho que dizer que você é muito esperta...rs..rs... você iria arrasar no Jogo.....

Ei Lupi, de agora em diante os dois irão interagir mais, espero que continue gostando.

Merry, concordo que o Syaoran fica mais lindo sorrindo, mas não é muito a dele não é mesmo? Procuro postar todas as sextas feiras, a não ser que o FF dê pau, como na semana passada, mas também posto no Webfanfics, qualquer coisa está lá.

Dark Dragon, nunca vai ocupar meu tempo ao falar sobre minha fic, pode escrever o que quiser. 

E finalmente meu descontente amigo. E aí Marcelo? Será que você está continuando a ler, ou ainda está desapontado (no masculino), pelos comentários girarem em torno das mulheres?

Sinto muito, mas se eu tiver mais algum comentário vai rolar no feminino...eheheh.....

Mesmo assim obrigada por ter deixado os reviews.

Propaganda: 

Leiam a fic Quem é mais forte, o Amor ou o Ódio? do Dark Dragon, está muito legal.

E Um Amor de Academia, da Miaka, estou adorando o Universo que ela criou.

Caraca, quem é que lê tudo isso? Mas quando eu começo a escrever eu vou longe, a Cherry que o diga...rs..rs...

Valeu pessoal, por todos os reviews, elogios e críticas, não tenham medo de criticar, mas devo dizer que rebaterei a todas elas...eheheh......

Continuem a escrever.

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	6. Capítulo 6

****

Capítulo 6

Sakura acordou lentamente de seu sono povoado de imagens de um Syaoran, de sete anos atrás e do homem em que ele se transformara. Ficou deitada pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, ao longe podia ouvir a voz do irmão falando ao telefone.

De súbito sentiu uma presença, já ia se levantar quando o quarto foi invadido por um vulto vestido de negro, ela ficou estática, ambos encarando-se esperando o outro dar o primeiro movimento. Sakura não agüentou a tensão e rompeu o silêncio.

"Veio terminar o serviço?" – falou em um fio de voz.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando-a. Depois do que pareceram horas ele dirigiu-se a ela aproximando-se da cama, abaixou-se ficando com o rosto colado ao seu, Sakura sentiu sua respiração, inalou seu cheiro e arrepiou-se inteira.

"Quem é Syaoran?" – ele perguntou finalmente.

Ela engoliu em seco, quando ele afastou-se sentando-se na beira da cama.

"É você." – disse simplesmente.

"De onde você me conhece?"

"Daqui de Tomoeda."

"Eu nunca estive em Tomoeda." – ele sussurrou bravo levantando-se.

"É claro que esteve, a primeira vez foi a quinze anos, você tinha dez anos de idade."

Ele olhou-a parecendo abismado com aquilo.

"A quinze anos atrás eu vivia em um orfanato."

"Impossível Syaoran, você tem família, mãe, irmãs, prima, e um clã inteiro que o protegeria, nunca iria para um orfanato." – agora ela é que estava surpresa, de onde ele tirara a idéia de que vivera em um orfanato?

"Olha." – continuou levantando-se sem importar-se com a dor no ombro. – "Você me deu esse ursinho antes de ir embora de Tomoeda para continuar seu treinamento em magia e artes marciais." – mostrou o urso cinzento gasto pelo tempo. – "Esse anel você me deu antes de ir resolver os problemas do clã, era para ser uma viagem rápida, mas você não voltou." – ela completou baixinho.

Ele ouvia tudo aquilo perguntando-se, se ela não o confundira com outra pessoa, mas e as lembranças que o perturbavam? Ele estava confuso, não sabia mais em quem acreditar, virou-se de repente e uma foto chamou sua atenção, pegou o porta retrato olhando-o por um longo momento. Virou-se para ela, uma pergunta no olhar.

"Essa foto foi tirada em uma peça teatral da escola, você de príncipe e eu de princesa. Nessa época você voltou a Tomoeda e ajudou-me a capturar a Carta Vácuo...." – ele interrompeu-a.

"Onde?" – ele ficou curioso.

"Em um Parque de diversões." – ela falou sem entender sua agitação.

"Exatamente onde no Parque?"

"Em uma Torre."

"Havia uma escada?"

Ela entusiasmou-se, ele se lembrava.

"Sim, eu estava no alto e você chegou uns degraus mais abaixo, havia um espaço aberto entre nós..."

"...e você pulou em meus braços." – ele completou.

"Sim." – ela sussurrou baixinho, lágrimas enchendo-lhe os olhos, mas segurou-se para não chorar.

Os dois fitaram-se, no olhar de Sakura a esperança, no de Syaoran a dúvida, mas a vontade também de saber o que de fato acontecera em sua vida. Ele virou-se indo em direção à janela.

"Syaoran." – ela aproximou-se, tocando-o no ombro.

Ele parou sentindo aquele toque, suave, uma vontade enorme e inexplicável de aperta-la de encontro ao corpo. Mas conteve-se. 

"Eu sinto muito." – disse sem virar-se.

"Por quê?" – ela não entendeu.

Ele finalmente virou em sua direção e tocou levemente o ferimento.

"Não dói." – mentiu ela.

"Mentirosa." – ele disse e o primeiro sorriso sincero desenhou-se em seu rosto.

Ela ficou maravilhada em vê-lo de novo, que sem saber como, aproximou-se mais, até seus lábios tocarem levemente os dele. Ele surpreso com aquele gesto não afastou-se, e sim aproveitou o momento. Mas a realidade o fez cair em si, não era hora para essas coisas. Afastou-se dela e subiu no parapeito da janela, lançou-lhe um último olhar e ficaram extasiados fitando-se, não percebendo um vulto que jogou-se para dentro do quarto empurrando Syaoran e indo em direção a Sakura que soltou um grito de susto, o atacante pegou-a torcendo seu braço para trás fazendo com que desse mais um grito, dessa vez de dor, Syaoran ergueu-se rapidamente empunhando sua espada quando a porta foi aberta com violência, Touya com a arma em punho vinha em defesa da irmã, parou surpreso no umbral, olhando de Syaoran, para Sakura presa pelos braços por um estranho que tinha uma adaga em sua garganta, a irmã estava trêmula, não saberia dizer se de medo ou dor.

Syaoran encarava o homem nos olhos, frio e determinado.

"Se você solta-la deixarei que morra rapidamente." – falou.

O homem sorriu friamente.

"Então o chefe tinha razão, você deixou-se enfeitiçar pela garota. Sinto muito Lin, mas ela tem que morrer, e como você não completou a missão, será o próximo." – disse apertando o braço de Sakura, o mesmo com o ferimento no ombro, ela soltou um gemido fraco.

Touya apenas observava, sabendo que a irmã corria perigo ao menor gesto involuntário.

"Eu disse para solta-la, e não repetirei." – continuava Syaoran em tom baixo.

O homem encarou-o, sabia que era um guerreiro poderoso, mas ele tinha as cartas na mão, ou melhor, a garota. Lin era um matador, mas por incrível que pareça tinha uma honra acima de todas as coisas, e pelo jeito importava-se com a garota, não a deixaria morrer.

Syaoran desviou seus olhos apenas por um segundo, e encarou Sakura, a comunicação foi rápida e ela entendeu o que ele queria, um instante de distração para atacar o homem. Sempre fora assim, apenas com um olhar os dois entendiam-se. Ela amoleceu o corpo simulando um desmaio nos braços do bandido, foi o suficiente, para Syaoran segurar o braço que o homem mantinha a arma, afastando-a do pescoço de Sakura. Caindo no chão, ela engatinhou para longe dos dois, sendo pega nos braços pelo irmão, que virou seu rosto rapidamente para que não visse Syaoran atravessando o corpo do bandido com a espada. Surpreso com a ação rápida do guerreiro, ele não chegou a soltar um som, caindo no chão. Sakura desvencilhou-se do irmão e ainda viu Syaoran retirar a espada do corpo do bandido, engoliu em seco, mas manteve-se firme encarando-o.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – ouviu o irmão perguntar com voz controlada.

"Vim atrás de respostas."

"Ele o seguiu."

"Possivelmente." – disse encarando Sakura. 

Ficou surpreso por não ver em seu olhar condenação, mas provavelmente ela estava em choque.

"Você machucou-se?" – perguntou suavemente.

Ela apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Ele ainda olhou-a durante alguns segundos e pegando o corpo do homem pulou para a árvore.

"O que vai fazer?" – ela perguntou, correndo para a janela.

"Vou atrás de respostas." - ele disse olhando para cima, e depois pulando para o chão e desaparecendo às primeiras luzes do alvorecer.

"Eu também Syaoran, eu também." - ela sussurrou para o sol que despontava.

Touya pegou a pasta contendo tudo que sabia sobre a organização. Depois dos acontecimentos no início da manhã, tentara demover a irmã da idéia de irem a China, mas suas tentativas caíram em ouvidos moucos. Ela estava irredutível.

Sakura pegou suas cartas e seu báculo. Yukito ficaria para tentar encontrar mais alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-los, e estariam em contato constante.

Já dentro do avião, Touya caiu em um sono profundo, afinal não dormira nada na noite anterior, mas Sakura acordada ficou a olhar a noite através da janela do avião. O que será que encontrariam na China? O que tinha acontecido a Syaoran nesses anos para fazê-lo esquecer a família, Sakura e toda uma vida? E ele matara uma pessoa, com uma frieza incrível, nunca imaginara Syaoran assassinando alguém, é certo que fizera isso para protegê-la. Mas e as outras mortes? A quem ele estava protegendo? Ou ele seria mesmo esse assassino frio e cruel chamado Lin? Não, não poderia acreditar nisso, tinha alguma explicação lógica para suas ações do passado, tinha certeza disso. Mas eram tantas as perguntas a lhe passar pela mente, que ela duvidava que conseguiria pregar o olho.

E mal sabia que uma outra pessoa também olhava a noite com quase as mesmas questões a lhe assombrar a mente. Será que ele era esse Syaoran? Que teve uma outra vida além daquela que conhecia? Será que tudo que vivera até hoje era uma farsa? E mais importante, será que o que essa garota tinha lhe dito era a verdade? E por esse motivo queriam a sua morte? Por que ele duvidava que ela algum dia tinha matado alguém. E agora depois desse último ataque suas dúvidas só tinham aumentado. Era óbvio que tentariam livrar-se dele também. Mas por quê? 

Com essa última pergunta a lhe martelar a mente ele rapidamente arrumou sua mochila. Sabia onde iria encontrar as respostas. 

CHINA

Sakura e Touya chegaram de manhã e rapidamente tomaram um táxi, ele deu o nome de um Hotel e recostou-se no banco fechando os olhos.

"Você dormiu?" – perguntou a ela.

"Não consegui. Mas você parece que tirou o atraso." – falou sorrindo para ele.

"É você que me faz perder o sono." – ele implicou com ela.

Sakura ficou olhando a cidade passar rapidamente, lembrando-se das outras vezes em que estivera na China, a primeira vez ela tinha ganho uma viagem em uma promoção de uma loja em Tomoeda, mas encontrara Syaoran e até dormira em sua casa, apesar de na época ele não ficar muito feliz com isso, ela pensou sorrindo. Depois ela voltara algumas vezes nas férias com Syaoran. Tomoyo sempre acompanhava-a e juntamente com Mei Lin, os quatro faziam passeios por toda a ilha de Hong Kong. Ah Meu Deus! Será que teria que falar com a senhora Yelan? Melhor não, resolveria tudo e depois apareceria com Syaoran a tira colo na mansão Li, já imaginava a cara de todo mundo, primeiro de espanto e depois de alegria por saberem que Syaoran estava vivo.

Eles chegaram a seu destino, um edifício alto onde se lia na frente Eaton Hotel, eles se hospedariam ali. Não entrariam em contato com a divisão da agência, pois o que estavam para fazer não tinha relação alguma com seu trabalho, somente em último caso pediriam ajuda. 

Se registraram, e foram para a suíte, onde tinham dois quartos divididos por uma sala, Sakura tomou um banho e sentiu-se mais disposta do que nunca, apesar de não ter dormido nada durante o vôo, ela e o irmão iriam agora fazer os planos para a invasão à organização em que ela tinha certeza teria alguma coisa sobre o passado de Syaoran.

"Vamos a noite, eu entro e você me dá cobertura." – disse Touya.

"De jeito nenhum. Eu entro e você me dá cobertura." – ela nunca que deixaria Touya fazer o seu serviço.

"Não Sakura, eu estou mais bem preparado para uma invasão do que você." – ele teimou.

"Você tem algum escudo para se proteger de alguma bala? Ou pode fazer parar o tempo se estiver vindo alguém? Fazer alguém cair no sono sem nem encostar nele? Pode ficar invisível? Eu posso. Essa você não sabia não é? É uma carta nova." – ela disse com um sorriso atrevido de superioridade. – "Eu estou melhor preparada do que você. E sou eu que vai entrar."

Além de suas cartas tradicionais, Sakura criara novas cartas, a medida que fora tendo necessidade, em suas variadas missões. Invisível era uma delas.

Touya ficou olhando-a durante alguns segundos. Sabia que ela estava com a razão, mas nem por isso ele ficaria tranqüilo em vê-la correndo perigo, enquanto ele ficava do lado de fora aguardando. Mas não houve jeito a não ser concordar com aquilo, ele duvidava que ela ficaria quieta do lado de fora, estando tão perto de saber sobre Syaoran.

"Está bem. Você entra e eu fico do lado de fora te dando cobertura, mas ao menor sinal de perigo você sai, ou então eu entro, correndo o risco de levar uma bala por que não tenho um escudo para me proteger." – ele ironizou.

"Touya, eu não vou me arriscar, fique tranqüilo, OK?"

Continua

N.A.: Gostaria de dizer que os capítulos podem estar pequenos, mas devem ser dessa maneira, as partes são boas separadamente, juntas elas se confundiriam.

E esse é meu método de trabalho. Espero que mesmo assim continuem acompanhando-a, adoro saber a opinião de todos vocês.

A criação da carta Invisível não vi necessidade de colocar aqui. A história apesar de ter magia, não é centralizada nas cartas. Eu já vi Invisível em algumas fics, depois que escrevi esta, só posso dizer que foi uma incrível coincidência.

Agradecimentos:

Miaka, Dark Dragon, Hime, Andréa, Cherry, Fantomas, Lupi e a Kath.

Pessoal eu adoraria comentar cada um dos reviews aqui com vocês, mas essa nota ficaria enorme, agradeço de coração por estarem acompanhando a história. Se por um acaso me esqueci de alguém me perdoem, eu me perdi nos e-mails dessa semana.

Se quiserem escrever fiquem a vontade, meu e-mail está aí em baixo.

Propaganda:

Leiam: Não me deixe ir, da Lally, uma fic do Inuyasha que está muito romântica.

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	7. Capítulo 7

****

Capítulo 7

"Tem certeza que é aqui?" – pergunta Sakura olhando o cais escuro e silencioso, onde se viam várias construções.

Estavam no Porto de Hong Kong, o lugar era imenso, possuindo vários cais e pequenos edifícios, seria trabalhoso encontrar o lugar onde ficava a tal agência.

"Nossa fonte diz que esse é o lugar. Só não sabe qual prédio é o certo, aliás estará muito bem escondido." – ele olhava em volta falando baixo. – "Você não tem nenhuma carta que vê através das paredes não é?" – pergunta Touya tentando desanuviar o ambiente tenso.

"E sou a Card Captor Touya, não o Super Homem." – ela diz entrando na brincadeira.

Eles saem do carro silenciosamente e correm agachados até um dos prédios. Sakura faz um sinal dizendo que iria para o telhado Touya acena que sim, ela pega a carta Pulo saltando para cima. Através de uma clarabóia Sakura olhou para baixo, mas o lugar estava muito escuro, ela pegou a Carta Luz, mas ficou na dúvida pois se tivesse alguém ali em baixo essa Carta daria muito na vista, trocou pela Carta Luzes, bem mais discreta. Pontos luminosos parecendo neve fluorescente desceu pela janela envidraçada dando a chance a Sakura de ver o interior do barracão, apenas caixas e engradados, esse não era o lugar. Aproximando-se da borda do depósito ela olhou para baixo na direção do irmão, fez um sinal dizendo que iria seguir para o próximo, ele acenou que sim. Ela correu e saltou em direção a outra construção, dessa vez um pequeno edifício de três andares, circulou em volta dele com Alada, mas apenas via-se que eram vários escritórios, fez a mesma coisa que no anterior mas nada viu de diferente. Depois de pular de um prédio a outro ela já estava achando que as informações que passaram a Touya eram falsas, até que em um deles um detalhe lhe chamou a atenção, no térreo entre as várias mesas, havia uma porta como nos outros escritórios mas nesse uma tranca eletrônica a guardava, pelo que podia ver dali, não havia janelas para que pudesse olhar. Por que uma tranca na porta do escritório? E sem janelas ainda por cima? Ela tinha encontrado o lugar. Desceu com Alada e esperou o irmão que vinha correndo acompanhando-a através dos prédios pelo chão.

"É esse." – ela disse apenas. – "Tem alarme mas vou descer pelo teto, você espera aqui. Se vier alguém você avisa." – Sakura tinha um grampo eletrônico na orelha.

Touya ia falar algo, mas segurou-se dizendo apenas.

"Tenha cuidado."

Ela fez um aceno afirmativo e pulou novamente para cima. Abriu a clarabóia e com a Carta Flutuação desceu suavemente até o chão, mas sem encostá-lo. Ela não podia ver, mas tinha certeza que o chão estava coalhado de raios infravermelhos prontos para serem acionados ao menor contato. Desceu dois lances de escadas até chegar à sala onde estava a porta guardada. Para livrar-se da tranca eletrônica ela pegou a Carta Névoa fazendo com que ela derretesse. Ela abriu a porta lentamente e entrou em um escritório que aparentemente em nada diferia dos outros, a não ser a tranca eletrônica do lado de fora. Olhando atentamente procurou algo diferente, tocou nos caixilhos da estante tentando achar algum mecanismo de alguma passagem secreta, passou a mão por baixo da escrivaninha tateando a procura de algum botão, reentrância, algo que pudesse abrir alguma outra porta, nada. Parou dando um giro de 360° em torno de si mesma olhando todos os detalhes da sala, pelo jeito se enganara. Já ia retirar-se quando o painel atrás da mesa lhe chamou a atenção, de início ela achara que fosse um quadro pois tinha uma moldura, apesar de tomar toda a parede, mas foi a moldura mesmo que despertou sua curiosidade, estava muito colada a parede e normalmente os quadros ficavam a alguns milímetros da mesma, mas esse estava totalmente rente a parede, ela passou a mão lentamente por toda a extensão da pintura, e nada encontrou, então foi tocando lentamente a moldura até que na parte de baixo um clique se ouviu, ela deu um passo atrás quando a parede inteira abriu-se como uma porta de garagem, dando em uma passagem estreita que levava a uma escada iluminada, ela entrou, báculo na mão pronta para qualquer eventualidade, mas ninguém apareceu, nem um alarme foi disparado, provavelmente, achavam que a passagem estava muito bem escondida. Ela chegou a um corredor largo com portas dos dois lados, abriu uma que deu em uma sala, mas não viu nada de interessante, e assim foi abrindo porta a porta, chegou a uma sala com uma cadeira parecendo de dentista, os mais diversos aparelhos estavam ali, ela aproximou-se mas não tinha a menor idéia de para que eles serviam, ela abriu uma geladeira esperando ver refrigerantes e surpreendendo-se com os vários tipos de medicamentos, ela reconheceu alguns como Dopamina, o soro da verdade, e um usado em lavagens cerebrais. Lavagens Cerebrais? Deus, será que foi isso que fizeram com Syaoran? Sakura nunca tinha sido tão rápida em suas deduções, ela mesma se surpreendendo. No momento que esse pensamento passou pela sua cabeça ela ouviu barulho de passos, rapidamente pegou a Carta Invisível, e ficou a espera da pessoa passar pela porta, mas ao invés disso acontecer os passos pararam e entraram na sala onde ela estava. Um homem, vestido todo de branco, baixinho e de aparência asiática mas que não lhe pareceu chinês entrou distraidamente lendo alguns papéis. Talvez ele pudesse lhe responder algumas perguntas. Ainda invisível ela pegou a Carta Bosque, fazendo com que ela se enroscasse no seu surpreso "Doutor", recolhendo a Carta Invisível ela pegou Espada e apontou para a garganta do homem.

"Nem um pio, se você dá valor a sua vida."

Touya do lado de fora ao ouvir a irmã, preocupou-se, e pensou que ela andava vendo muitos filmes de policial.

"Quem é você?" – ele pergunta tremulamente.

"Não interessa quem sou eu, e sim o que eu quero." – ela falava friamente. – "Doutor Chang." – ela disse olhando para o crachá que ele trazia preso ao guarda-pó. 

O homem estava ficando apavorado, também depois de vê-la sair do nada e ser enrolado por uma árvore, não era para menos.

"Vamos a algumas perguntas. Essa sala serve para quê?"

Silêncio. Sakura levantou apenas a sobrancelha esquerda, dando-lhe um aspecto irônico e ao mesmo tempo de que não admitiria uma recusa em não ter respostas. Rapidamente nosso bom doutor mudou de silencioso a falante.

"Usamos essa sala para fazer experimentos científicos."

"Tipo o quê?"

"Um prisioneiro que não quer falar, usamos o soro da verdade."

"Também fazem lavagens cerebrais em seus prisioneiros?"

Ele rapidamente desviou o olhar.

"Responda." – ela falou séria encostando ainda mais a lâmina da espada no pescoço do homem.

"Não em prisioneiros."

"Em quem?"

"Nos agentes da organização." – disse ele depois de alguns segundos de dor.

"Você tem algum arquivo desses agentes?" – ela perguntou esperançosa de conseguir uma prova para mostrar a Syaoran.

"Não aqui." – ele respondeu desviando o olhar.

Sakura não reparou na expressão do estranho homenzinho, animada que estava em conseguir tão facilmente o que viera buscar.

"Onde está?" – perguntou.

"Eu levo você até lá."

Nisso ela ouviu a voz do irmão, lhe dizendo para ter cuidado, que o cara estava muito cooperativo. Mas não via outro jeito de ter o que viera buscar. Rasgando os lençóis que estavam dobrados a um canto ela amarrou as mãos do homem para trás e recolheu a carta Bosque.

"Nem um movimento suspeito ou qualquer gracinha, estou logo atrás de você." – ela disse ainda empunhando Espada.

Os dois saíram pela porta, Sakura perscrutando toda a extensão do corredor a procura de algum movimento suspeito, mas o lugar estava deserto, deixando-a por um momento preocupada.

Chang seguiu em frente passando por várias salas, algumas com as portas abertas, onde Sakura pode ver mesas, cadeiras e um quadro negro a frente, em outras mapas por toda a parede, até que o homem parou à entrada de uma outra sala, esta cheia de computadores.

"Ali." – ele disse apontando para uma estante cheia de CD-Rs e VHSs.

Sakura colocou-o para dormir, assim poderia procurar o que queria. Os CDs e as fitas estavam em ordem alfabética, primeiramente ela procurou por Li, Syaoran, mas não encontrou nada. Então foi para Lin, o nome pelo qual ele agora atendia, e de fato ali estava um CD, ela inseriu no drive de um dos computadores e o que apareceu a sua frente lhe deixou espantada.

Estava tudo ali, desde antes da queda do avião. Todas as vezes que Syaoran fora contatado pela organização para trabalhar para eles, os planos do acidente de avião, o seqüestro de Syaoran antes do avião decolar, o isolamento em que ele estivera, as sessões de lavagem cerebral, durante dois anos. Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Sakura lia e a cada toque no teclado mais e mais assombrada ia ficando. Nisso ouviu a voz do irmão pelo comunicador.

"Rápido Sakura, está chegando alguém." – ele disse com urgência na voz.

Droga, será que acionara algum dispositivo de segurança quando ligara o computador?

Ela desligou-o rapidamente, pegou o CD-R e as duas fitas de VHS que se encontravam com o nome de Lin, enfiou de qualquer jeito dentro da blusa e saiu, quando chegou às escadas estacou com o som de passos que iam descendo, rapidamente ficou invisível, e entrou em uma sala para não esbarrarem nela por acidente, ela viu alguns homens em ternos pretos, verdadeiros armários passarem pela porta, e chegarem à sala de onde ela saíra. Escutou vozes iradas lá dentro. Saiu sorrateiramente e subiu as escadas, ainda invisível, a porta disfarçada de painel continuava aberta e mais alguns homens estavam ali. Ela viu um mais velho que os outros, entrando nesse momento, o rosto sério.

"Só pode ter sido ela que entrou. Encontrem-na, ela não pode sair viva daqui."

Sakura tinha certeza que era dela que estavam falando.

"Notícias de Tao?" - ela ouviu-o perguntar a um dos homens próximos que acenou a cabeça num gesto de negação.

"Droga. Com certeza ele falhou." – disse mais para si mesmo. – "E Lin?"

"Também nenhuma notícia Senhor Kuan." 

Então Syaoran tinha sumido, interessante.

O homem deu um murro na mesa, fazendo-a dar um pulo de susto e quase soltar um grito, mas calou-se a tempo, e lentamente foi deslizando ao longo da parede em direção à porta. Estava quase lá quando outro daqueles armários entrou apressado, dizendo que já tinha feito uma busca mas não encontrara ninguém. Ainda bem pensou Sakura, Touya tinha se escondido. Mas como é que ela sairia dali, com aquele brutamontes a impedir sua passagem? Ela já estava ficando cansada e logo o poder da carta desapareceria. Mas naquele momento ela viu uma brecha por onde era possível sair e rapidamente resvalou o corpo retendo a respiração para nem encostar no homem, mas ele virou-se rápido depois de sua passagem, fazendo o mais velho levantar o olhar, estranhando sua expressão quando ele virou a cabeça para olhar de todos os lados.

"O que foi?"

"Senti um ar passando por mim."

"Rápido seu idiota. É ela. Chame os outros."

Uma agitação se fez ouvir com vários homens entrando na sala, luzes foram acesas, Sakura estava atrás de um arquivo, ainda invisível mas não seria por muito tempo, o poder da Carta já estava enfraquecendo, e ela mais ainda, com o ombro latejando de dor. Como faria para chegar à escada que a levaria para o teto? Por que nesse momento a única outra saída estava sendo fechada. 

"Procurem-na, seus imbecis, para que estão sendo pagos?" – gritava o homem de nome Kuan.

Sakura já ia sair correndo em direção às escadas, quando Invisível escolheu justamente aquele momento para se recolher a sua forma normal. Sakura ficou visível, ainda estava protegida pelo grande arquivo, mas não seria por muito tempo, tinha que pensar em algo, e rápido. 

Nisso ela viu um vulto se esgueirar pela janela. Touya! Ela pensou. Talvez eu ainda tenha energias para fazer com que todos durmam. Pensava Sakura. Mas antes que pudesse colocar seu plano em ação um dos atacantes a encontrou, mirou sua arma para ela, que não teve reação alguma, nisso o vulto que ela vislumbrara na janela entrou estilhaçando a vidraça, caindo em cima do homem, abatendo-o, Sakura ficou ainda mais surpresa quando viu quem era.

Continua

N.A.: Oi pessoal, e aí gostaram desse capítulo? Já deu para ter uma idéia do que aconteceu ao Syaoran, não é mesmo? Acredito que no próximo capítulo, mais dúvidas serão esclarecidas. 

Um beijo para:- Miaka, Cherry, Andréa, Midori, Diana, Fantomas e a Kath (que já leu tudo e ainda deixa review. Valeu Kath!)

Escrevam quando quiserem, seja para falarem da fic, ou qualquer assunto.

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	8. Capítulo 8

****

Capítulo 8

Syaoran! Ali, em carne e osso. O que ele estaria fazendo ali?

"Corra!" – gritou ele.

Sakura, refeita da surpresa, saiu a toda em direção às escadas lançando um olhar rápido para trás, ele a seguia de perto. Os dois foram em direção ao telhado, Sakura pegou rapidamente Alada, e estendeu a mão para ele, mas Syaoran já pulava para o chão.

Lá em baixo o caos estava instalado com agentes inimigos por todos os lados, ela invocou a Carta Luta, dando um chute violento em um dos homens derrubando-o.

Syaoran lutava mais ao lado contra dois atacantes, ela foi em sua direção para ajuda-lo, mas um outro segurou-a por trás, ela tomou impulso dando a volta por cima dele, ficando às suas costas, apertou seu pescoço, e chutou seus joelhos que se dobraram fazendo-o ir ao chão, Sakura terminou o golpe dando-lhe um soco na garganta. Syaoran já tinha se livrado dos seus dois atacantes.

"Se manda daqui." – gritou para ela.

"E você?" – surpreendeu-se.

"Não se preocupe comigo, eu dou um jeito."

"Nem pensar. Esse tal Kuan quer você morto. Imagina se vou te deixar aqui sozinho com ele. Esqueça."

"Você não sabe seguir ordens?" – perguntou Lin irritado por ser desobedecido.

"Nem do meu chefe." – ela falou dando um soco num outro atacante que se aproximara.

Ele encarou-a durante longos segundos.

"Tem forças para usar outra carta?" – Lin perguntou a Sakura, pensando na Carta Sono.

"Claro." – disse ela já pegando a Carta sem que ele dissesse qual queria que fosse usada.

"Não use ainda." – disse ele. – "E esconda-se." – mandou antes de se encaminhar para a porta.

Nisso Kuan saiu por ela, seguido de mais alguns agentes, mal deu tempo de Sakura ir para trás de um contâiner.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Seguiu a garota até aqui? Já a pegou?" – perguntou olhando ansioso para os lados.

"Vim em busca de respostas. E não. Não peguei a garota." – disse ele calmamente.

"E quem derrubou meus homens?" – ele perguntou espantado.

"Eu nem imagino." – mentiu descaradamente Lin. – "Temos que conversar." – continuou.

"Agora não é hora para isso Lin. Temos um invasor, e só pode ser a menina Kinomoto. Visto que você não a matou." - disse ironicamente. 

"De onde eu vim?"

"Eu já disse que agora não Lin. Vá com os outros procurá-la, e dessa vez acabe com ela."

"Por que você quer tanto matar essa garota?"

"Você já sabe, ela é uma terrorista, matou milhares de pessoas em atentados."

Sakura, colocou a mão na boca, para conter uma exclamação de surpresa, e de revolta pela mentira dita.

"Eu tenho minhas dúvidas de que isso é verdade."

"Você nunca questionou nossos métodos ou nossos valores." – Kuan estava preocupado, depois de tanto tempo fora do País, Lin ficara sem medicação, ele começava a pensar por si só, e isso era perigoso.

"Talvez seja hora de começar a fazê-lo." – e dizendo isso acenou discretamente para Sakura.

"Que essas pessoas adormeçam. Sono!" – ela falou.

Kuan ainda fez cara de surpresa, mas entrou em estado de sonolência como todos os demais.

Lin pegou-o colocando-o ao ombro, e saiu com ele sem nem olhar para trás.

"Syaoran!" – gritou Sakura indo atrás dele.

Ele parou e encarou-a.

"Não me chame por esse nome. Eu não sei quem é essa pessoa."

"É você , é claro. E você deve ter lembrado de mais coisas, pois me ajudou lá dentro, e já é a segunda vez." – disse esperançosa.

"Isso não quer dizer que você possa me chamar assim. Eu tenho algumas dúvidas e ele irá esclarecê-las para mim." – e acenou com um gesto de cabeça em direção a Kuan.

"Você pode precisar de mais alguma coisa, e eu tenho aqui comigo." – Sakura falou sorridente mostrando as fitas de vídeo e os CD-Rs. – "Estão com o nome de Lin , eu vi um dos CDs, e tem os planos iniciais do seu seqüestro, as fitas devem conter o que aconteceu depois, talvez algum tipo de acompanhamento do que fizeram com você."

Ele olhou-a quase não acreditando que aquilo podia ser verdade. Ela viu a dúvida estampada em seu rosto.

"É verdade. Eu vim aqui só para isso, para descobrir o que te aconteceu." – ela falava com angústia, um aperto de medo de que ele não acreditasse.

Sakura ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virando-se para trás viu o irmão aproximar-se, preparado para a briga.

"Onde você estava quando nós precisamos de sua ajuda?" – ela pergunta ironicamente ao irmão.

"Eu estava dando conta de um bando de palermas do outro lado do edifício." – ele responde encarando Syaoran. – "O que ele está fazendo aqui?" – pergunta com cara de poucos amigos.

"Calma Touya, está tudo bem." – ela falou tranqüilizando-o, e virou-se de novo para Syaoran. – "Então? Que tal vir conosco? Você faz as perguntas que quiser para o cara aí, e eu te mostro o que as fitas contêm."

"Sakura...." - começou Touya.

Lin encarou-a durante longos minutos.

"Vamos ver o que você tem." – e dizendo isso foi afastando-se.

"Você tem certeza que quer isso?" – pergunta Touya preocupado. – "Se esqueceu do que ele lhe fez no último encontro? Por que eu não esqueci." – Touya falava encarando Syaoran, a expressão, além daquela de raiva que sempre sentira do 'moleque', acrescentada uma de quase pânico por estarem fazendo um pacto com o suposto inimigo.

"Touya, você não vê? Ele me ajudou lá dentro. Quer respostas, por isso pegou esse cara. E eu tenho fitas de vídeo que contêm a vida dele dentro dessa organização. E além do mais contaram uma baita mentira para ele, disseram que eu sou uma terrorista. Pode isso?" – Sakura ainda estava furiosa pelas coisas que tinham inventado a seu respeito, e saiu atrás de Syaoran ainda indignada.

Ela abriu a porta do carro para Syaoran, este depositou sua carga no banco traseiro e entrou em seguida, ela entrou na frente e ficou esperando o irmão. Touya sentou atrás da direção e lançou um olhar assassino em direção a Syaoran.

"Se você tentar alguma gracinha, eu mato você."

"Touya!" – disse Sakura, sorrindo timidamente como em desculpas para Syaoran.

"Você não terá tempo de me matar se eu quiser tentar alguma 'gracinha'." – disse Lin em tom provocativo.

Fez-se silêncio dentro do carro durante o percurso.

"Touya, aonde vamos? Acho que no hotel não é seguro. Como vamos entrar com ele sendo carregado?" – disse Sakura fazendo sinal para Kuan.

"Tem uma casa nos arredores da cidade, ela é segura e afastada de olhares curiosos. E tem equipamento eletrônico para vermos o que você conseguiu pegar." – ele completou.

Ela acenou que sim, e lançou um olhar para Syaoran.

"Por que você veio Syaoran?" – Sakura perguntou, estava ardendo de curiosidade. Mas não obteve resposta, ele ficou em silêncio olhando as ruas passarem pela janela do carro.

Ela ficou olhando para ele, mal acreditando que ele estava ali, não exatamente do seu lado, mas também não querendo mais matá-la. Ele virou-se para olhá-la e os dois ficaram encarando-se, um leve sorriso nos lábios de Sakura, e a expressão fechada marcava as faces de Syaoran. Touya olhava alternadamente para a irmã a seu lado e para Syaoran pelo espelho, bem lá no fundo ele queria que aquela situação terminasse da melhor forma possível, mas no momento ele não via como isso era possível.

Chegaram a uma casa, um sobrado, Touya guardou o carro na garagem, e fechou a porta automaticamente, saiu ajudando Syaoran a tirar Kuan, ainda desacordado, do carro, subiram para o primeiro pavimento por uma escada que saía da garagem. 

Lin colocou sua carga em uma cadeira, ele já estava acordando. Sakura chegou com uma corda que trouxera da garagem e deu a ele que enrolou em torno da cadeira e no corpo de Kuan prendendo-o bem.

"O que é isso?" – perguntou Kuan já totalmente acordado. – "Lin, o que você está fazendo?" – continuou olhando-o, começando a ficar nervoso.

"Eu trouxe você a um lugar mais tranqüilo para obter as respostas que quero." – Lin falou devagar.

"É essa garota. Ela o enfeitiçou de alguma maneira. Você não vê, ela é uma bruxa." – Kuan começava a ficar nervoso.

"Ué, você não disse que eu sou uma terrorista? Agora sou bruxa também? Aliás, que provas você tem de que sou uma terrorista?" – Sakura queria é quebrar a cara desse Kuan por todas as coisas que ele andou inventando a seu respeito, já ia aproximando-se dele quando Touya segurou seu braço.

Lin olhou-a, tendo certeza nesse momento de que aquela garota nunca matara ninguém na vida dela. Talvez essa fosse a primeira vez que realmente sentia raiva de alguém.

"Você não vai acreditar nela não é mesmo Lin?"

"Syaoran! O nome dele é Syaoran." – ela falou avançando para Kuan.

"Vamos ver as fitas." – disse Lin.

Touya preparou o vídeo na sala de modo que pudessem ficar de olho ao mesmo tempo em Kuan, e este também veria a TV.

A primeira mostrava Syaoran sendo levado encapuzado, e trancado em um quarto escuro, a fita mostrava que ele estivera durante dez dias nesse isolamento, somente lhe colocavam comida por uma fresta na porta. Apareceu um homem vestido de branco, Sakura o reconheceu como o Doutor Chang, ele explicava que o paciente fora isolado, em completo silêncio, para que ficasse com dúvidas e inseguro, e que gradativamente teria sido possuído pela angústia, mas as reações que se viram em outros indivíduos com o mesmo tipo de tratamento nesse caso em particular se mostrou nulo. O médico continuava suas explicações dizendo que não tinha sido exatamente uma surpresa ele ter agüentado pois era de conhecimento que a pessoa enclausurada era extremamente forte e de personalidade combativa. 

O passo seguinte no tratamento, termo usado por Chang, foram sessões diárias de doutrinação, Syaoran era amarrado em uma cadeira e uma fita era rodada durante horas dizendo as mesmas coisas, qualquer um teria ficado maluco com isso, mas não Syaoran, aparentemente sua mente fugia para outro lugar, ele tinha até a audácia de sorrir, o médico aparecia na fita, explicando suas reações e já demonstrava uma leve irritação por seu tratamento não ter o menor efeito no paciente. Exercícios foram empregados, e era visível seu estado de dor devido às práticas físicas estafantes, e ainda por cima era provocado com intimidações, e apesar do aparente cansaço físico de Syaoran, sua mente continuava lúcida.

Então Doutor Chang dizia na fita que eles tiveram que apelar para outras formas de pressão para dobrar Syaoran, ele continuava amarrado na cadeira e fora colocada uma TV e vídeo cassete a sua frente, inseriram uma fita, na TV apareceu uma casa amarela, foi notada em sua expressão uma leve alteração ele já sabia o que viria, a porta da casa foi aberta e uma bonita garota de longos cabelos castanhos apareceu, estava magra triste e abatida, mas sem sombra de dúvida era Sakura, Syaoran foi ficando nervoso, até conseguir arrebentar as cordas que o amarravam na cadeira, nisso a fita que eles assistiam hoje foi desligada, Lin estava em pé, com o controle na mão, virou-se lentamente para Sakura, encarando-a com uma expressão carregada de sentimentos diversos, raiva, dor, descrença, e uma pontinha de esperança. Virou-se e saiu intempestivamente da sala. Sakura ergueu-se para segui-lo, mas Touya segurou-a pelo braço.

"Deixe-o Sakura."

"Mas Touya..." – ela começou.

"Ele precisa de um tempo sozinho, é muita coisa para a cabeça dele. Paciência minha irmã." 

Sakura soltou um suspiro, sua vontade era correr atrás de Syaoran, ficar perto dele, dar seu apoio dizer que estava ali para ajudá-lo, mas ela segurou-se. Virou-se para Kuan, seus olhos, duas safiras de ódio, se fosse possível Sakura sentir ódio de alguém, esse era o momento e essa a pessoa. Chegou perto dele, sem dizer nada, e deu-lhe um soco no rosto.

"Sakura?" – Touya correu para a irmã, segurando-a por trás quando ia desferir outro golpe. – "No que isso vai adiantar? Você se sentirá pior depois, essa não é você." – ele disse tentando convencê-la, nunca tinha visto a irmã com tanta raiva.

"Essa sou eu sim Touya, sou a pessoa que esse ser desprezível transformou, uma pessoa com sede de vingança, eu acho que poderia mata-lo com as minhas mãos." – ela estava transtornada, nem sabia o que dizia.

"Sakura!" – Touya chacoalhava a irmã, tentando com isso enfiar algum bom senso em sua cabeça. – "Pare! Você não é assim. Não vê que está deixando-o governar a sua vida, seus sentimentos, assim ele sairá vencedor, não deixe que isso aconteça."

Kuan olhava a garota tentando prever sua próxima reação, num primeiro momento ficara com medo do que vira em seus olhos.

Sakura libertou-se dos braços do irmão e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, numa clara indicação de busca de controle, afastou-se em direção às escadas indo até um dos quartos, entrou encostando-se na porta, de olhos fechados, tentando controlar-se. Meu Deus, o que fizera? Quase perdera o controle, isso nunca acontecera, ela que sempre orgulhara-se de sua calma, paciência, que sempre via o lado bom das pessoas, batera em outro ser por pura raiva. Deixando as mãos caírem ao longo do corpo seguiu para o banheiro, abriu a torneira de água fria e jogou sobre o rosto, encarou-se no espelho, e quase não reconheceu a figura que ali viu, cabelos desgrenhados, faces coradas, e um brilho mortal nos olhos. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente, várias vezes. Seus pensamentos foram para Syaoran. O que seu amado passara nas mãos daquele médico louco, e desse outro que estava na sala, e tudo para quê? Por quê? Por que eles queriam de todo jeito que ele trabalhasse para eles? Que motivo mais torpe e distorcido, quase mataram-no no processo, quase mataram a ela, ai que raiva. Calma Sakura, controle-se. Syaoran precisava de sua força agora, e não de uma maluca descontrolada e assassina. Andou pelo quarto até que passando pela janela avistou um vulto nas sombras sentado no muro baixo do jardim. Syaoran. Pensativo e solitário. Que vontade de abraçá-lo, sentir seu corpo de novo pertinho do dela, fazia tanto tempo. Meu Deus, a quanto tempo não sentia seus lábios, seus braços a rodeá-la com carinho, seus olhos brilhando de amor quando a fitavam. Ele olhou para cima, como se ouvisse seus pensamentos. Ficaram olhando-se durante muito tempo até que ele levantou-se e entrou. Sakura penteou os cabelos prendendo-o em uma única trança e desceu.

Continua

N.A.: Oi pessoal! A Sakura não é demais brava? Eu adorei fazê-la perdendo o controle. Caraca, afinal ela também é humana. E o que esse pessoal dessa organização fez a seu lobinho é para deixar qualquer um com sede de vingança. Com certeza eu teria feito pior, meu marido que o diga, ele disse que eu teria batido nesse Chang e Kuan na primeira vez que me deparasse com eles...... hê temperamento terrível.....

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado das explicações, no próximo capítulo ainda terão algumas.

Muito Obrigada a quem está acompanhando, deixando review, e a quem está lendo e não deixando, só espero que estejam gostando também.

Miaka, Midori, Andréa, Diana, Fantomas, meus agradecimentos pelos comentários.

Kath e Andy, você são lindinhas por ainda deixarem reviews.

Patty, minha amiga sumida, você não sabe como foi bom ver o seu review, afinal essa história saiu com a sua ajuda, e você me abandonou na dois. Mas está de volta, finalmente, para botar censo nas minhas loucuras. Bem vinda ao lar.

Bom, garotas e garotos (se não o Marcelo briga), estou adorando ter vocês como acompanhantes da minha história, que continuem lendo, e mandando reviews e e-mails, agradeço os elogios e espero que as críticas sejam doces......

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	9. Capítulo 9

****

Capítulo 9

Syaoran já estava perto da TV pronto para rodar fita, assim que ela acomodou-se no sofá, ele deu início a mais uma sessão de tortura.

A fita continuava mostrando Sakura, aparentemente depois de alguns meses de seu sumiço, enquanto Syaoran a via, Doutor Chang ficava a lhe dizer como seria triste uma garota bonita como ela ter sua vida ceifada tão de repente, ou pior ainda, se ela sofresse com algum psicopata torturas aterradoras, tudo isso começou a afetar Syaoran, o que antes nada abalava seu emocional, somente a visão de Sakura e imaginar o que ela poderia sofrer nas mãos desses lunáticos, enfraqueceu sua determinação, minou sua capacidade de reflexão, ele não mais conseguia fugir para seu lugar particular na mente. A partir daí, as coisas ficaram um pouco mais fáceis, ele tornou-se mais receptivo aos métodos do médico, aceitava passivamente determinadas orientações, e começaram a aparecer os primeiros sintomas que o médico tentara induzi-lo no início do tratamento, ansiedade, tensão nervosa, esgotamento físico e mental, até chegar ao medo e ao pânico. Durante esse estágio qualquer pessoa pode ser convertida, a um outro sistema de valores que não seja o seu, mesmo esses novos valores sendo errados, junto a isso foram ministrados a ele algumas dosagens de drogas alteradoras de mente, de início pequenas doses, que foram aumentando com o passar do tempo, até Syaoran chegar a um estágio de aceitar qualquer coisa que lhe fosse dita, até mesmo um novo nome e uma nova vida. Para reforçar essa nova realidade, foi preciso uma realimentação das novas coordenadas que estavam sendo impostas, drogas eram ministradas a intervalos regulares durante vários meses, juntamente com constantes mensagens de reafirmação de quem ele era para que sua nova realidade continuasse a existir.

A partir daí tudo ficou mais fácil, estava criada a nova arma da Agência, um novo assassino. O único valor que eles não conseguiram incorporar em sua nova personalidade foi o de matar qualquer pessoa, para isso eles tinham que inventar uma história de terroristas, assassinos e outros planos mirabolantes, pois Syaoran não matava inocentes. Pelo menos não que ele soubesse. Como a história que inventaram de Sakura.

Quando acabou a última fita fez-se um silêncio sepulcral na sala. Sakura olhou para Syaoran e viu seu rosto sério, doía-lhe na alma ver o sofrimento por que ele passara, sua vontade era abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltá-lo, lia em seu rosto seus pensamentos, ele matara pessoas que talvez fossem inocentes. Ele virou-se lentamente para Kuan, seus olhos encontrando os do outro, sua expressão uma máscara controlada, mas a fúria estava ali, pronta para explodir ao menor gesto do outro homem que roubara sua vida.

"É melhor você começar a falar, só terá essa oportunidade, então lhe aconselho a dizer a verdade." – não restava dúvidas do que ele queria dizer com isso, uma palavra que não agradasse Syaoran ele mataria sem dó nem piedade o homem que até alguns dias atrás achara que estivesse do lado do bem. 

Não precisou de outra ameaça, Kuan sabia do que ele era capaz.

"É tudo verdade. O acidente com o avião que forjamos para seqüestra-lo, as etapas da lavagem cerebral, sua carreira de assassino. Tudo verdade." – Kuan nem tentou mentir. 

"Por quê?"

"Você não aceitou trabalhar conosco quando o chamamos, e sabíamos que você estava vindo a China para transferir seus negócios para Tóquio, não podíamos perdê-lo para outro País, era questão de tempo, que a garota fosse chamada para o serviço secreto japonês, e você com certeza iria com ela. Sabíamos sobre as Cartas, ela seria uma grande arma para o Japão, e nós queríamos uma tão poderosa quanto ela. Você." – disse como se isso explicasse tudo. 

"Por que matá-la?"

"Ora Lin, a garota estragou planos demais, afetou países inteiros com suas ações, destruindo armas nucleares, roubando documentos que ela nem tinha idéia do que eram, ela se tornou uma pedra no sapato. Eu sabia que seria arriscado mandá-lo, mas outros agentes já tinham tentado matá-la e todos falharam, você era nossa melhor arma, eu a subestimei, vejo isso agora." – terminou olhando para ela com ódio mortal. 

"Outros agentes?" – perguntou Touya.

"A ida dela a Paris foi um chamariz, mas o idiota do general nem isso conseguiu fazer." – ele estava referindo-se a missão do Leopardo que Sakura resgatara para o Museu do Japão. – "Houveram outras tentativas, mas ela é incrivelmente sortuda, ela foi seguida durante meses, mas sempre conseguiu safar-se, com a ajuda de seu guardião." 

Syaoran ficou quieto por um longo tempo, uma pergunta martelava sua mente, mas tinha até medo de colocá-la em voz alta, mas não era hora para covardia.

"E os assassinatos que cometi?" 

Kuan o olhou, um brilho meio sádico a passar por seus olhos. Sakura sentiu vontade de proteger Syaoran daquele olhar.

"É Syaoran Li..." - e soltou uma risada sarcástica. – "Você matou pessoas inocentes. Alguns deles eram...." - ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Syaoran voou para o pescoço dele. Sakura pulou de susto, sem saber o que fazer. Touya correu para tentar impedi-lo mas Syaoran apertava cada vez mais, Kuan já ficando roxo e sem ar. 

"Pare Syaoran! Mata-lo não vai trazer as outras pessoas de volta. Você estaria cometendo outro assassinato." – Touya dizia, mas Syaoran parecia não ouvir. 

Sakura saiu de seu transe, e junto com o irmão tentou soltar as mãos de Syaoran do pescoço de Kuan, mas a força dele nascida da raiva era extrema, ela não sabia o que fazer.

"Não Syaoran. Eu também queria mata-lo, mas ele vai sair ganhando se fizermos isso." – mas não adiantou. Então ela tomou uma atitude que na hora lhe pareceu a única coisa a fazer. 

Abraçou Syaoran, passando seus braços por baixo dos dele, encostando seu rosto em suas costas, apertou com força seu corpo, coisa que queria fazer a muito tempo. Syaoran pareceu acordar, piscou, quando sentiu aquele corpo junto ao seu, seus braços foram relaxando e suas mãos começaram a soltar o pescoço de Kuan, Touya terminou de soltá-lo, o homem tossia em busca de ar. Syaoran deixou os braços penderem ao longo do corpo, virou-se lentamente no círculo carinhoso daqueles braços, pousou o queixo no alto da cabeça de Sakura, suas mãos subiram devagar em direção a ponta da trança dela que pendia pelas costas, devagar, muito devagar, ele abraçou-a pela cintura. Ele sentiu como se estivesse voltando para casa, ali era seu lugar, o que faltava em sua vida, essa garota de olhos verdes e cabelos longos, que ele não conseguira matar por que simplesmente era a mulher da sua vida, mas por Deus, ele não se lembrava, não conseguia se lembrar, mesmo depois de ter visto todas as fitas dos últimos sete anos, e ouvido tudo o que fora dito naquela sala. Uma angústia enorme subiu pela sua garganta, ele pousou as mãos nos ombros de Sakura e afastou-a, ela olhou-o sem entender, os olhos rasos de lágrimas não derramadas, e a dúvida expressa neles, uma pergunta não formulada, mas entendida por ele.

"Eu não me lembro. Não consigo..." – ele não terminou, a voz enfraquecendo. 

"Está tudo bem. Tudo bem Syaoran. Com o tempo você irá lembrar-se. Você tem uma família que ficará feliz de revê-lo, sua mãe, irmãs, Mei Lin... lembra? Eu te falei da sua família..." – ela parou quando a expressão dele alterou-se à menção de sua família. Sakura não continuou quando viu que ele se virava de novo para Kuan que ainda se refazia do quase estrangulamento. 

Kuan o olhou com medo. Mas Syaoran apenas fitou-o com raiva.

Touya achou melhor intrometer-se, antes que Syaoran tentasse estrangular o cara de novo.

"Acho melhor levá-lo a agência, lá encontraremos algo para enquadrá-lo e ficará trancafiado durante muito tempo." – e já foi desamarrando Kuan e algemando suas mãos nas costas. – "Vocês vão ficar bem sozinhos?" – ainda restava uma ponta de preocupação no tom do irmão, ele olhou para Syaoran. 

"Pode ir tranqüilo, não tenho motivos para matar sua irmã." – disse Syaoran sem nem mesmo olhá-los. 

"Sakura..." – Touya virou-se para a irmã.

"Tudo bem Touya. Você consegue lidar sozinho com esse escória?" – falou olhando Kuan como se ele não passasse de um inseto. 

"Claro Sakura." – Touya falou empurrando Kuan em direção a porta. – "Se você quiser sair, tem outro carro na garagem, pode pegar, OK?" – ele disse fazendo alusão ao fato de Syaoran querer ir ver a família. 

Sakura fez um discreto aceno com a cabeça concordando.

Estavam os dois sozinhos na sala, Syaoran colocava de novo as fitas desde o começo, avançava algumas partes, parava em outras, ela ficou ali em pé, olhando para ele, vendo as rugas em sua testa acentuarem-se, dependendo do que o vídeo mostrasse, chegou a parte em que passaram uma fita mostrando Sakura, ele deu uma pausa e ficou olhando a tela, lentamente levantou o olhar para ela.

"Nós nos dávamos bem?" – perguntou simplesmente. 

Sakura sorriu de leve, e foi sentar ao lado de Syaoran, era bom esse interesse da parte dele, ele queria lembrar-se.

"Não no começo, mas aos poucos acho que você foi afeiçoando-se a mim." – ela parou não sabendo como dizer-lhe que com o tempo ele apaixonara-se por ela. 

"O que havia de errado no começo?" – ele quis saber. 

"Eu caçava as cartas Clow, e você foi até o Japão com a mesma finalidade, no início você me chamava de covarde e dizia que eu não tinha capacidade de capturar as cartas, com o passar do tempo, nós meio que formamos um time, capturamos várias cartas juntos, mas no final elas ficaram comigo, depois eu transformei-as em Cartas Sakura e você sempre esteve ao meu lado."

"Nós já nam..." - ele não completou o que ia dizer, parecendo estar um pouco constrangido. 

"Se nós já namorávamos?" – adivinhou Sakura. – "Não, afinal tínhamos apenas onze anos." – falou sorrindo. – "Mas antes de você voltar a China...." – agora era Sakura a constrangida. 

"Antes de eu voltar a China..." - ele perguntou interessado. 

Sakura baixou o olhar sem conseguir encara-lo.

"Você disse que me amava. Alguns meses depois você voltou e nós capturamos uma nova carta, a partir daí nossa história começou. Não vou dizer que no começo era um namoro, pois você voltou para China, terminou seu treinamento, mas sempre ia nas férias para o Japão, ou então eu vinha até a China, você voltou definitivamente com dezessete anos, terminou seus estudos no Japão, ingressamos na faculdade juntos, até o dia que você teve que voltar para colocar em ordem os negócios da sua família, e transferi-los para o Japão, foi o dia do acidente....." – ela terminou bem baixinho. 

Novo silêncio se fez, só ouviam o tique-taque de um relógio em cima da estante.

"Tantas mortes." – ele disse baixinho. – "Foi difícil?" – ele perguntou olhando para ela. 

Sakura ergueu a cabeça, os dois ficaram olhando-se algum tempo. Sakura começou a levantar a mão para tocar seu rosto, mas segurou-se. Engolindo em seco respondeu.

"Mais difícil do que eu possa colocar em palavras. Eu procurei por você. Durante meses, eu tinha uma certeza de que você não tinha morrido, você nunca teria feito isso comigo, me deixar para trás. Não depois de dizer que me amava, que nunca me deixaria, que voltaria logo..." – Sakura levantou-se agitada. 

Andou pela sala, indo e voltando várias vezes no mesmo trajeto. Syaoran olhava-a, tentando visualizar imagens do que ela dizia, alguma coisa parecia querer vir a tona, tanto que ele teve alguns flashs anteriormente, ele esforçava-se, mas sua cabeça era um completo vazio.

"Mas agora isso é passado, você está aqui e está vivo, isso é que importa, tenho certeza que sua memória irá voltar aos poucos, é só termos paciência." 

Syaoran não tinha essa certeza, mas ficou em silêncio. Uma outra coisa estava a lhe martelar a mente. Ele matara pessoas inocentes, será que conseguiria conviver com isso? Sabendo agora o que fizera? Será que o Syaoran de antes saberia conviver com a idéia de ter matado pessoas inocentes?

"Como eu era?" – perguntou curioso em saber mais. 

"Como você é agora. Syaoran, entenda, você não mudou, no seu interior você continua o mesmo. Não viu o que o cretino do Kuan falou? Eles tinham que inventar uma história de suas missões, você não matava inocentes, não conseguiu me matar. Você sempre foi orgulhoso, durão, mas tem um coração enorme, sempre esteve ao meu lado, me dando forças para não desistir, nunca teve medo..." – ela foi interrompida. 

"Eu tive medo por você." – ela olhou-o sem entender. – "A fita que mostraram você, foi a única coisa que conseguiu me abalar. Você era importante." 

Era. Sakura resolveu fingir que não ouvira.

"Isso só mostra que você importava-se comigo, preocupou-se mais comigo do que com você." – ela tentava fazer com que ele enxergasse que o bem estar de outras pessoas, para ele, vinha em primeiro lugar. 

Ele ficou em silêncio. Sakura não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Eu tive uma memória." – ele disse de repente. 

"É. O quê?" – ela perguntou interessada. 

"Além do vislumbre que tive das escadas, na captura da Carta Vácuo, quando você usou a Carta Areia, me veio a sensação de que aquilo já tinha acontecido."

"Quando nós capturamos essa Carta, você caiu no rodamoinho, de fato, a situação recente foi muito parecida." – ela falou sorrindo com um fio de esperança. 

"O que nós fizemos?"

"Na época, trabalhamos juntos, talvez pela primeira vez, eu usei a Carta Água e você a congelou."

"Isso é estranho. Você me fala desse Syaoran e é como uma pessoa totalmente diversa de mim. Talvez eu nunca me lembre."

"Então você irá desistir? Assim, fácil. Realmente começo a pensar que você não tem nada do meu Syaoran. Ele nunca desistiria, não enquanto restasse uma esperança, não se de fato fosse isso mesmo que ele queria. Talvez hoje, o covarde aqui seja você." 

Sakura nem teve tempo para a menor reação, Syaoran avançou para ela pegando-a pelos ombros. 

"Você acha que é fácil? Ficar aqui ouvindo você falar de um cara que eu não conheço. Um cara que parece ser perfeito, que você ama tanto, mas que eu não consigo lembrar? Mas que droga." – ele falava levantando o tom de voz, segurando-a cada vez com mais força. 

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar de dor quando ele apertou seu ombro onde estava o machucado ainda recente. Syaoran percebeu quando seu corpo ficou tenso, e devagar relaxou a mão em seus ombros.

"Deus. Eu machuquei você?" – perguntou com uma nota de apreensão na voz. 

"Não. Está tudo bem." – ela falou soltando-se de suas mãos. Deu um passo atrás com a mão no obro esquerdo. 

"O machucado. Você está machucada. Eu tinha me esquecido. E você ainda lutou com todos aqueles caras. Deixa eu olhar." – pegou sua mão direita e guiou-a em direção a cozinha. – "Sente-se."

"Não é preciso. Realmente, nem está doendo, eu nem lembrava mais dele." – Sakura tentava fugir do que aconteceria a seguir. 

"Tire a blusa." 

Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Olha Syaoran, não precisa, está tudo bem, sério." 

Ele apenas olhou-a erguendo as sobrancelhas, um leve sorriso irônico em seus lábios. Ela viu que não sairia dali se não fizesse o que ele mandara. Desabotoou apenas três botões da camisa, deixando à mostra o ombro machucado, o curativo apareceu sujo de sangue. Syaoran ficou sério e foi procurar a maleta de primeiros socorros. Devagar tirou o curativo manchado de sangue e colocou outro, com eficiência e rapidez.

Sakura mordia os lábios, para não deixar soltar um som sequer.

"Pode gritar se quiser. Eu não vou te chamar de covarde." – por incrível que pareça, Syaoran tinha feito uma piada. 

Ela sorriu para ele, trocando um olhar cheio de saudades da parte dela. Syaoran viu aquela boca rosada, tão próxima, não conseguiu resistir, foi aproximando-se lentamente dela. Sakura prendeu a respiração. Meu Deus ele ia beijá-la. O toque foi leve, muito leve, mas o suficiente para acender a paixão a muito adormecida, ele a ergueu pela cintura, abraçando-a, ela pousou as duas mãos em seu peito, e lentamente foi subindo enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, o beijo foi aprofundando-se, tornando-se mais exigente. Sakura colocou naquele beijo todo o amor que estivera guardado para Syaoran, somente esperando sua volta. Seus lábios encaixando-se com perfeição. Finalmente ele estava de novo em seus braços.

Syaoran abriu os olhos de supetão. O que estava fazendo? Não tinha o direito de tocá-la, de beijá-la. Meu Deus, ele nem sabia quem era. É certo que tinha o rosto daquele a quem ela amava, mas não era ele, não era. Afastou-se, impedindo que ela o tocasse. Sakura encarou-o surpresa.

"Syaoran..."

"Está errado. Eu não sou o seu Syaoran. Talvez eu nunca seja." 

Sem mais uma palavra ele sai da cozinha, deixando-a sozinha. Sakura não o seguiu, não sabia mais o que dizer para convence-lo.

Continua

N.A.: Aiaiaiai...coloquei um beijinho, acho que estava faltando isso não é mesmo? Mas.... ai não posso dizer, estragaria toda a emoção. E então? Ele ainda não se lembrou, mas que demora, pudera né gente, foram muitos anos, a coisa é meio devagar mesmo, mas quem sabe no próximo capítulo......

Diana, você sabe que a Sakura não iria dar uma de fraca né? Aguarde ainda tem muito mais....

Midori, espero sempre colocar seu nomezinho aqui nos meus agradecimentos, e ainda não foi dessa vez que o lindinho lembrou de tudo..... mas não falta muito, OK?

Miaka, você anda muito brava...eheheh... mas tenho certeza que mais para frente você vai querer matar outra pessoa....ai como eu sou má.

Lupi, é claro que vou continuar, e depois dessa história ainda vêm mais três na seqüência, você vai pedir um basta... eheheh...

Kath, minha amiga, espero que você tenha ido super bem nas provas, estou morrendo de saudades. Valeu pelo comentário, e esse Touya você já sabe que no fic três ele tem dona...huhuhu.....

Olá, Dana, obrigada por deixar review, espero que continue lendo.

Ai Patty.... ver um review seu é ótimo guria.... não enjôou de ler essa história, não?

Meninas, meus agradecimentos pelos reviews, espero que vocês estejam gostando mesmo e não apenas sendo tão gentis para comigo....isso ficou bonito.... 

Se quiserem deixar alguma crítica, se encontrarem alguma incoerência, não fiquem constrangidas em apontar OK?

Beijos

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	10. Capítulo 10

****

Capítulo 10

Amanhecia, Sakura olhava através da janela da sala, não pregara o olho um minuto sequer. Syaoran entrou na sala vindo da cozinha, fitou-a por longos instantes, não sabendo o que faria a partir desse momento, só sabia que para a vida de matador não voltaria jamais, já chegava os inocentes que tinham morrido pelas suas mãos. Mas e ela? O que ele faria com ela? Não poderia dar-lhe esperanças, pois talvez sua mente nunca mais voltasse a ser como antes. Ele não sabia se os dois tinham um futuro juntos. Tomando uma decisão ele chamou-a.

"Sakura."

Ela virou-se sorrindo, ao ouvi-lo chama-la pelo nome pela primeira vez. Mas seu sorriso morreu em seus lábios ao ver sua expressão séria, nada mudara.

"Você me leva até a casa de minha família?"

"Claro Syaoran. Deixa eu dar um jeito nos cabelos OK? Vai tirando o carro da garagem." – disse já subindo até o banheiro.

Ele a esperava ao lado do carro, virou-se quando ouviu-a aproximar-se, ela vinha com um doce sorriso nos lábios, era tão linda, tão doce, tinha os olhos verdes mais lindos que já vira... Céus, aqueles olhos verdes. Olhando-o com carinho de amiga, com preocupação quando ele estava em perigo, e com amor, o mesmo amor que ele sente por ela. Ele apenas ficou encarando-a de boca aberta, sem dizer uma única palavra.

"Syaoran." – ele ouvi-a dizer, impaciente. – "O que foi? Está parado me encarando, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não....não." – ele diz meio sem graça em ter ficado contemplando-a embasbacado. – "Você está pronta?"

Ela o olha durante alguns segundos tentando entende-lo, mas resolve não dizer nada, e entra no carro.

Os dois seguem em direção a Mansão Li, um silêncio tenso paira no carro. Sakura ia pensando no que aconteceria agora, e Syaoran perguntando-se o que ele faria a partir de agora, de vez em quando lançava olhares de esguelha para Sakura. Os dois com pensamentos parecidos mas sem querer colocá-los em voz alta, as dúvidas assaltavam suas mentes.

Sakura estacionou diante de uma mansão enorme, mas a expressão de Syaoran não alterou-se.

"Acho melhor eu entrar primeiro, prepara-los para sua inesperada aparição. Tudo bem para você?" – pergunta preocupada.

"Acho que é melhor mesmo." – concorda Syaoran.

Ele continua dentro do carro, enquanto ela entra, se passam alguns minutos, e ele vê de repente uma senhora sair de dentro da mansão, muito bonita, apesar de já ter uma certa idade, ela vinha em direção ao carro, seu rosto trazendo uma ar de esperança, ele sai do carro e fica a espera-la. Ela aproxima-se coloca a mão em sua face, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas que ela não se permitira derramar.

"Syaoran....meu filho, é você mesmo." – diz como se com isso confirmasse o que estava diante de seus olhos. 

Então ela faz uma coisa que muitos que a conhecem, ficariam surpresos e que nunca a viram fazer, demonstrar seu carinho por um filho, ela abraça Syaoran. Não que Yelan não gostasse de seus filhos, ela simplesmente fora criada a não dar nenhuma demonstração de afeto, mas ver seu filho desaparecido e acreditado morto a sete anos atrás, foi demais até mesmo para essa mulher muitas vezes considerada fria. Syaoran encara Sakura que estava um pouco afastada, lágrimas deslizavam por suas faces, e um sorriso luminoso brilhava em seu rosto. Ela estava linda. Como sempre fora. Ele sorri para ela e retribui o abraço da mãe.

Depois de explicado o que lhe acontecera, mas deixando a participação de Sakura no caso um tanto obscura, Syaoran foi levado até seu quarto, andou por ele vendo as coisas arrumadas com zelo, como sempre fora. Em cima de um uma mesinha ao lado da cama pegou um porta retrato, ele bem mais jovem e com uma expressão de felicidade plena, tinha uma Sakura sorridente nos braços. Essa imagem o transportou para aquele passado, mas de repente a porta se abre batendo com estrondo na parede, uma garota de longos cabelos negros entra jogando-se em seus braços, e quase derrubando-o no chão.

"Syaoran." – ela grita em seus ouvidos quase lhe estourando os tímpanos.

Sakura entra logo atrás, Graças a Deus, para lhe salvar daquele pequeno furacão.

"Essa é a Mei Lin, Syaoran, sua prima."

"O que é isso Sakura, é claro que Syaoran se lembra de mim, afinal crescemos juntos. Não é mesmo, Syaoran?" – pergunta encarando o primo.

"Sinto muito, mas não me lembro de você." – diz tentando ser educado, mas quase deixando escapar um meio sorriso.

"Ah, mas logo se lembrará, eu vou contar tudo a você, nós crescemos juntos, treinamos juntos, éramos namorados, até você ir ao Japão, mas eu fui atrás de você..." - ela foi interrompida.

"Éramos namorados?" – ele disse irônico.

"Claro, mas aí você conheceu a Sakura e decidiu ficar com ela, eu até ajudei..."

Sakura divertia-se com a animação de Mei Lin, mas Syaoran estava com uma cara muito estranha, talvez estivesse atordoado com as coisas acontecendo rapidamente.

"Mei Lin, que tal nós passarmos as informações a Syaoran aos poucos? Assim ele pode ficar confuso, mesmo por que ele já teve novidades demais por um dia. Que tal o deixarmos descansar?" 

Syaoran olhou-a agradecido. Quando as duas garotas saíram ele deitou-se na cama os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. O que estou fazendo aqui? Esse não era seu lugar, apesar de todos estarem contentes por sua volta. Tinha que pensar muito bem no que faria, por que não gostaria de magoar ninguém, especialmente Sakura.

"Touya. Então? Entregou Kuan? Está tudo bem? Ele já está encarcerado para sempre?" – Sakura atropelava as perguntas ao telefone.

"Sim. Sim. Sim." – respondeu o irmão. – "E você e o moleque? Tudo em ordem?" – ele ainda estava preocupado de que Syaoran machucasse Sakura.

"Estamos na casa da mãe dele. Ele não parece muito feliz, mas imagino que deve ser difícil estar em um ambiente em que todos o conhecem mas ele não lembra de nada. Acho que as coisas não serão muito fáceis." – ele ouve a irmã suspirar ao telefone.

"E o que você pretende fazer?"

Silêncio. Sakura sabia o que tinha vontade de fazer, mas sabia também que não seria o que faria.

"Sakura?" – insiste Touya.

"Vou voltar para casa Touya. Não tenho mais o que fazer por aqui. Eu fiz tudo o que podia, e ele não se lembra. Quem sabe convivendo com a família, aos poucos suas memórias não retornem?" – Sakura tinha um nó na garganta ao dizer isso ao irmão.

"Sakura. O que é que você sempre diz? Tudo dará certo. Tenha fé minha irmã."

"Tá." – disse, não conseguindo dizer mais nada. Engoliu em seco. – "A gente se encontra no aeroporto?"

"Sim. Vamos à noite. Estou esperando a equipe que foi até o Porto para pegar Dr. Chang e o resto dos homens de Kuan."

"Está bem. Te encontro no aeroporto." – disse despedindo-se do irmão.

Ela virou-se dando de cara com Syaoran.

"Você vai aonde?" – pergunta ele.

"Para casa." – diz sem encara-lo.

"Por quê?"

"Você está com sua família, vai ser mais fácil lembrar-se de sua vida de antes. Eu já fiz minha parte." – conclui desviando-se dele.

Syaoran não a deixa ir, segurando-a pelo braço.

"E se eu nunca me lembrar?"

Sakura não queria pensar nessa possibilidade, mas ela existia. Encarou-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Ficarei feliz em saber que você está vivo Syaoran. Para mim é suficiente saber que você existe nesse mundo." – disse tocando-o de leve no rosto.

Ele pegou sua mão, e beijou-a, Sakura aproximou-se e beijou-o nos lábios, um beijo doce, com um gosto de saudade.

"Eu estarei esperando." – falou baixinho, soltando a mão que ele ainda segurava, e saiu rapidamente.

Ele ficou olhando-a afastar-se, uma sensação de perda e angústia a apertar-lhe o peito. Mas sabia que deixa-la ir era o certo. Mal sabia ele que era exatamente aquilo que sua mãe perguntava a Sakura.

"Você acha que é o certo minha filha?" – pergunta Yelan para Sakura, em frente à mansão.

"Pode não ser o certo. Mas eu não agüento mais vê-lo olhando para mim e não sabendo quem sou. Me dói ficar perto dele e não poder abraça-lo." – diz olhando em direção a casa. – "Cuida bem dele. Por Favor. – pede não conseguindo conter-se."

Yelan abraça aquela garota, da mesma maneira que fizera com seu filho, pois Sakura também era um pouco sua filha. Palavras não são necessárias. 

Sakura entra no carro que iria leva-la ao aeroporto dizendo ao motorista que estava pronta. Dá um último adeus a Yelan.

Syaoran estava à janela vendo Sakura despedir-se de sua mãe. Sua vontade era pedir a ela que não fosse, mas não teve coragem. Ficou ali durante vários minutos, pensando se fizera o certo. Foi interrompido por uma das empregadas.

"O Senhor Touya no telefone para senhorita Sakura. Eu disse que ela já tinha ido para o aeroporto, então ele pediu para falar com o senhor."

"Tudo bem. Eu atendo." – disse pegando o aparelho na mesinha ao lado. – "Sua irmã já partiu." – diz sem nem ao menos identificar-se.

"Droga. Faz muito tempo?" – ele parecia nervoso.

"Alguns minutos. O que houve?" – ele sentiu uma espécie de pânico inexplicável.

"Chang não foi encontrado." – Touya disse sem rodeios. – "Você tem guarda costas aí, não é mesmo?"

"Acho que sim. Você acha que ele pode vir para cá?"

"Tudo é possível. Mas agora tenho que ir ao aeroporto. Não quero deixar Sakura sozinha." – ele estava mais do que preocupado.

"Ele pode ir atrás dela? Ele não teria como saber onde ela está." – Syaoran tentava raciocinar com calma, mas a sua mente vieram as coisas que aquele lunático fizera, se ele pegasse Sakura.....

"Eu tenho medo que ele queira vingar-se dela, pois seu maior projeto saiu de suas mãos. Você!"

"Estou indo ao aeroporto." – disse desligando sem dar chance de Touya responder.

Syaoran saiu apressado esbarrando em Yelan no hall da mansão.

"Onde vai com tanta pressa meu filho?" – pergunta ela.

"Os carros ainda continuam com a chave na ignição?" – pergunta sem parar de andar seguindo para a garagem.

"Sim....mas como você sabe?" – Yelan se espanta.

"Depois mãe."

Syaoran entrou em um Mazda RX8, prata, conversível, o mais veloz da coleção, e saiu em disparada. Pegou o caminho mais óbvio para o aeroporto, um aperto no coração dizendo-lhe que chegaria tarde demais para ajuda-la, se não fosse tão orgulhoso de si, tão teimoso, arrogante, burro, estúpido, ela estaria agora em sua casa e não em perigo. Depois de uns quinze minutos pela auto estrada, ele reparou em um carro mais a frente parado no acostamento, o mesmo em que Sakura saíra de sua casa, encostou atrás parando bruscamente. Aproximou-se correndo, no volante, caído com um tiro na testa o motorista, no banco de trás as portas abertas lhe deixaram ver marcas de sangue, sua respiração parou por alguns segundos, ele tentou pensar friamente, mas era impossível. Sakura fora levada e estava ferida.

Nisso um carro aproximou-se velozmente, em sentido contrário, avançou e fez uma curva rápida retornando. Quando Syaoran ergueu a cabeça viu Touya aproximando-se. O irmão de Sakura não precisou perguntar nada ao chinês, estava escrito em seu rosto que o pior acontecera, sua irmã fora levada.

Depois de olharem a toda volta do carro para tentarem achar alguma pista, os dois se encararam.

"E agora?" – pergunta Touya, tentando controlar-se, mas o desespero era visível em sua expressão.

"Vamos para a mansão. Ele quer a mim, é lá que irá me procurar." – Syaoran falava tranqüilamente, mas por dentro sua raiva era tanta que poderia esmurrar alguém, descontou no capô do carro, sua mão machucando-se no processo, mas ele nem sentiu a dor.

Touya apenas olhou-o sem dizer nada. Em silêncio seguiu para o carro. Syaoran fechou os olhos suspirando profundamente, paciência não era seu forte, mas ele esperaria para torcer o pescoço de Chang, e faria isso lentamente, jurou com expressão de vingança.

Continua

N.A.: Oi Pessoal! Me desculpem pelo capítulo curtinho, mas tinha que ser assim.

Acho que vocês perceberam o que aconteceu nesse capítulo não é mesmo? Espero que sim, não sei se ficou muito na vista, mas dei várias dicas, como vocês são espertos, já mataram....eheheh...

Ah Diana, fala sério, a Sakura está se agüentando bem, mas tenho certeza que no dois ela está melhor ainda. No próximo capítulo vc irá admirá-la, ela teve muito sangue frio, bom eu sou suspeita né?

Ei Andy, não se preocupe com os reviews, não te acho uma amiga desnaturada, eu sei que é complicado deixar review em todos os capítulos, fica tranqüila.

Felipe, você sumiu mesmo, mas que bom está de volta, valeu por continuar a acompanhar a história.

Patty, só você mesmo para gostar dos capítulos curtos...eheheh.... saber que você está aí lendo de novo, me deixa muito feliz.

Oi Angel, obrigada por deixar um review, adorei saber que você está acompanhando a história. Vou continuar sim, não se preocupe.

Pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews, e-mails e comentários..... Escrevam

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


	11. Capítulo 11

****

Capítulo 11

Os dois entraram na mansão como se tivessem sido derrotados. Yelan aproximou-se do filho, olhando-o fixamente e esperando as explicações, mas Syaoran passou direto indo postar-se a uma janela olhando para o jardim. Restou a Touya as explicações.

"Sakura foi levada." – disse simplesmente,. Sentando-se em uma poltrona, passando as mãos no rosto.

"Levada? Como? Por quem?" – Yelan preocupou-se com a garota.

Touya olhou para Syaoran e vendo que ele não responderia, continuou.

"Por Chang. O médico que..." – cortou olhando Syaoran. 

Mas não foi preciso dizer mais nada Yelan entendera, que esse Chang fora o responsável por todo o sofrimento de seu filho.

"E agora?"

"Esperaremos." – foi a única coisa que Syaoran disse.

"Syaoran..." - começou Yelan a interpelar o filho.

"Mãe, depois a gente conversa. Por favor." – ele pediu.

A Yelan apenas restou concordar.

As horas passavam lentamente, Touya andava de lá para cá, sem trégua, Syaoran ainda na janela, seus pensamentos longe.

Touya parou olhando-o. 

"Quando você se lembrou?" - ele perguntou, o que Yelan ansiava por saber.

Syaoran fez que não ouviu a pergunta, mas Touya pode ver seus ombros ficando tensos.

Depois de segundos que pareceram horas, ele virou-se lentamente.

"Como você descobriu?"

"Você não teria tido a reação que teve, ao perceber que Sakura fora levada, se não tivesse se lembrado." – disse Touya. – "Por que não contou a ela?"

"Não seria certo."

"Por que não?" – Touya começava a impacientar-se com a calma de Syaoran.

"Esqueceu quem eu sou? O que eu sou?" – ele pergunta ironicamente. – "Um assassino. Você quer mesmo que sua irmã viva comigo? Além do mais você nunca gostou de mim, por que esse interesse todo agora em que eu conte a ela?"

Agora o silêncio era de Touya, ele encarou Syaoran duramente, enfim sentou-se, e com os olhos para o chão, começou a falar baixinho.

"Sakura sempre será a pessoa mais importante para mim, eu nunca deixarei de preocupar-me com ela, ou com quem possa magoa-la. Quando você apareceu eu sabia que iria leva-la de mim, sabia que poderia faze-la sofrer, por isso, digamos assim, meu antagonismo por você." 

Syaoran sorriu levemente, antagonismo era uma expressão muito suave, para descrever os sentimentos de Touya por ele, uma aversão instintiva seguida de rancor violento, seria mais propício, mas deixou passar. 

"Quando vocês continuaram o namoro, eu via a cada dia as mudanças em minha irmã, ela sempre foi uma garota cheia de vida, mas junto de você ela parecia brilhar de felicidade, então vendo seu encantamento, digamos que, eu tenha abrandado meu modo de ser, mas não pense que eu te aceitei inteiramente." – Touya não queria dar o braço a torcer. – "Aí, você morreu, pelo menos era isso que pensávamos. E tudo mudou. O mundo antes feliz de minha irmã ruiu, sem aviso, e ela caiu junto com ele. Pensei que iria perde-la. Ela colocou na cabeça que você não tinha morrido." – Touya encarou Syaoran para ver sua reação, mas o rapaz estava de olhos fixos no chão, ele então continuou. – "Vivia ligando para Busca e Resgate atrás de informações, e a cada negativa eu a via mais cabisbaixa, não comia, não dormia, enfim era mais uma morta viva. Até o dia em que eu interferi. Ela me ouviu, mas disse que não poderia aceitar viver uma vida sem você, ouvir aquilo, me fez ter tanta raiva de você ter morrido, que provavelmente se eu soubesse um jeito teria te trazido do mundo dos mortos." – disse sorrindo brevemente. – "Disse que nunca deixaria de ama-lo e que nunca o esqueceria, que sentia como se estivesse abandonando-o, por desistir da busca. A partir daquele dia ela começou a alimentar-se e dormir melhor, mas nunca mais sorriu, não aquele sorriso que chegava a seus olhos, ela nunca mais brilhou, nunca mais correu pela casa, nunca mais foi feliz, nunca mais foi Sakura." – Touya parou de falar tentando perceber que efeito suas palavras causavam em Syaoran, mas ele era indecifrável.

"Até o dia que ela viu você. Meu Deus, ela parecia uma criança no dia de Natal, como se tivesse ganho o presente mais desejado no mundo. Você! Nem adiantou eu dizer a ela que você tinha tentado matá-la, para ela você fazer isso era impossível, não o seu Syaoran, o amor da sua vida, que não importava que você não se lembrasse dela, ela o faria lembrar de um jeito ou de outro. Minha irmã nasceu de novo quando te viu. E você me vem dizer agora que não vai contar que lembrou-se dela, você vai contar sim, nem que eu tenha que te obrigar a isso." – Touya tinha subido a voz até estar gritando e apontando o dedo no peito de Syaoran, mas o rapaz continuava de cabeça baixa. – "Diga alguma coisa, diabos." – Touya se exasperava com aquele mutismo.

Syaoran lentamente ergueu o olhar, nos olhos todo o sofrimento pelo qual estava passando, e ao saber o que sua Sakura sentira quando ele supostamente tinha morrido, e ao vê-lo de novo. Touya pensou ter visto um brilho suspeito, mas Syaoran virou-se saindo da sala, ele ia segui-lo, quando Yelan barrou sua passagem.

"Deixe-o Touya, é muito para ele pensar."

Touya ia discutir, mas aceitou a decisão da sábia senhora, já tinha dito muito, cabia a ele agora tomar sua decisão.

Syaoran sentou-se nos degraus em frente a mansão, a cabeça entre os braços, soluços secos sacudindo seu corpo, ele tentara conte-los, mas ouvir tudo pelo que Sakura passara com seu desaparecimento fora demais para ele, sua flor sofrera, e quase desistira de viver, por ele. E agora ela estava em perigo por causa dele, de novo. Ele fazia mais mal a ela, do que bem. Céus, o que faria sem aquela mulher que era sua vida? Ele não poderia desistir dela, não faria isso, não quando ela não desistira dele. Mas e sua vida passada? Ela o olharia com ódio cada vez que se lembrasse das mortes pelas quais era responsável? Ou não? Aceitaria que ele não tivera controle sobre o que acontecera?

As dúvidas confundiam sua cabeça, deixando-o atormentado, quando de repente o som do telefone, fez com que corresse como um louco para dentro da casa, chegou antes de todos ao aparelho.

"Alô." – falou ofegante.

"Ora, parece que temos uma pessoa ansiosa esperando uma ligação." – disse uma voz irônica do outro lado.

"Chang, seu maldito. Onde está Sakura?" – a raiva em sua voz deixou o outro contente.

"Eu estou cuidando muito bem da sua garota Syaoran, não se preocupe."

"O que você quer?"

"Você sabe o que quero."

"Se você me queria, por que pega-la?"

"Por que quero vê-lo rastejando aos meus pés, com seu orgulho e sua arrogância finalmente vencidos." – o homem parecia cuspir as palavras pelo telefone.

Syaoran sentiu um medo profundo, se antes ele já era louco agora estava alucinado em sua ânsia de vingança contra ele.

"Farei o que você quiser, só não machuque-a, senão você será um homem morto."

"Não me faça ameaças." – ele gritou. – "Venha para o cais, estarei esperando-o no navio, você sabe qual."

"Deixe-me falar com ela." – Syaoran pediu antes que ele desligasse.

Do outro lado um silêncio em que ele pensou que Chang havia desligado.

"Vou fazer isso como um favor aos velhos tempos." – e soltou uma risada assustadora.

"Syaoran..." - ele ouviu-a baixinho.

"Sakura, vai ficar tudo bem, não fique nervosa, está bem? Você está machucada?"

"Não..." – ele sentiu a hesitação dela em responder.

"E as cartas? Não consegue usá-las?" – ele tentava passar tranqüilidade, mas era quase impossível.

"Ele as tirou de mim..."

"Tudo bem, estou indo te buscar..." – mas ela o interrompeu.

"NÃO! – ela gritou. – "Não venha, eu não quero, fique aí....." - sua voz sumiu, e ele pode ouvir um grito de dor.

"Sakura! Sakura!" – Syaoran chamava-a em desespero, o grito dela deixando-o em pânico.

"Meia-noite Syaoran." – ele ouviu de novo a voz de Chang.

"Não! Espere! Não a machuque...." - mas a linha já estava muda.

"Ela está bem? Está machucada?" – Touya perguntava ansioso.

"Eu não sei. Ela gritou...." – Syaoran fechou os olhos soltando um suspiro profundo, pânico nesse momento não ajudaria Sakura, teria que manter a mente fria. – "Ele está me esperando."

"Eu vou com você." – Touya disse não admitindo recusas. – "Nem pense em me deixar para trás."

"Eu nunca faria isso." – disse Syaoran surpreendendo Touya. – "Além do mais precisarei de você para me ajudar." – completou, o que deixou Touya de boca aberta, afinal Syaoran era auto suficiente, e um pedido de ajuda com certeza custara-lhe muito.

O que Touya não sabia é que ele faria de tudo para salvar Sakura, até mesmo pedir ajuda a seu irmão que não ia com sua cara, ou rastejar aos pés de Chang, mas isso não seria necessário, ele já tinha decidido matar Chang, e seria lentamente.

Continua

N.A.: Olá...me desculpem de novo pelo capítulo curtinho, mas estou sem tempo, e só consegui dar uma revisada até este trecho, mas como a história está terminando acredito que vocês não vão ficar muito bravos, só temos mais dois capítulos, o próximo está demais. Não, falando sério, eu acho que vocês irão adorar o Touya, ai ele é tão lindinho, e o Syaoran? Ah, vocês tinham pegado no capítulo anterior que ele recobrou a memória? Foi naquela parte que a Sakura estava indo ao encontro dele no carro, antes de irem para a casa da família dele, eu tentei colocar sutilmente, mas acho que vocês sacaram né?

Essa nota está ficando enorme, vamos aos meus agradecimentos.

Miaka, valeu pelo comentário a Eu Vou lembrar de você... você leu o um e esqueceu do dois?..eheheh... e aí? Ainda tá brava comigo? Tá de bico?...mas está terminando, eu tô meio sem tempo, agora mesmo revisei às pressas..... mas eu sou má mesmo, eu tenho que concordar.

Patty, aquele conversível é lindo mesmo, a primeira vez que o vi, lembrei de cara que precisava de um carro para o Syaoran, o RX8 é perfeito.

Oi Dana, adoro seus comentários, e se você não percebeu quando o Syaoran lembrou-se, eu dei a dica ali em cima, espero que você continue acompanhando, mesmo as aulas tendo começado. E logo vem a Segunda parte Sem Barreiras.... muita água vai rolar.

Kath, Kath....O que é que você iria dizer do Touya hem? Vê se não entrega o jogo antes da hora....ahahah...ai Kath, você sabe que estou em cólicas com a história 3 né?....hihihi...será que vc vai gostar? 

Oi Angel, o Touya e Syaoran são lindos e maravilhosos mesmo.... que bom que você aprova o tamanho dos capítulos, tem muita gente que reclama, mas eu ando com tempo curto.

Diana, acho que me enganei nos capítulos...ahahah...é só no próximo a cena que a Sakura...ai...fará uma coisa dolorida. Esses beijinhos estão bem castos não é?....heheheh....

Ei Midori, não precisa pedir desculpas guria, deixa review quando der, OK? Infelizmente não foi nesse capítulo que eles acharam a Sakura, mas será no próximo.

Marcelo, já comentamos e comentamos seus reviews....eheheh.... como eu disse sem obrigações, OK? Deixe o review pq quer, não pq deve alguma coisa. Eu adoro recebê-los, mas vc também deve gostar de envia-los.

Andy, coitada da Sakura...ahahah...eu queria desmitificar essa impressão que todos têm dela, de ser bobona, tontinha e tal, mas parece que vou ter que pegar mais pesado na dois, se bem que a senhora disse que ela anda apanhando pouco...ahahahah...Andy, adorei a Quinta-feira....ahahah....

Pessoal, me perdoem se esqueci alguém, ultimamente não estou recebendo via e-mail todos os reviews, e nem na página eles aparecem todos, por isso me desculpe se seu nome não estiver nos meus agradecimentos. Mas desde já muito obrigada!

Gente, eu adoro quando vocês deixam um review, ou mandam e-mails, mas se isso não for possível não fiquem constrangidos por não deixarem, vocês além de serem meus leitores, são meus amigos, só de saber que estão lendo a minha história e gostando já me sinto muito feliz, então não façam nada que se sintam obrigados, OK? Façam pelo prazer de fazer, vocês se sentirão muito melhor.

Um forte abraço a todos e obrigada.

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	12. Capítulo 12

****

Capítulo 12

Sakura abriu os olhos devagar, estava em uma sala escura, apenas uma réstia de luz entrando por baixo da porta, sabia que estava em um navio, mas onde? O Porto de Hong Kong era enorme, tinha que dar um jeito de fugir, mas sem suas cartas, ela sentia-se insegura. Que é isso Sakura? Não é hora para dar uma de covarde, a vida de Syaoran depende de você sair daqui antes que ele chegue. Sua consciência não parava quieta desde o momento que acordara, ali naquela sala. Havia saído apenas para ouvir Chang marcar o encontro com Syaoran, seu ombro doía terrivelmente, devido ao tiro que levara, próximo ao outro ferimento, no momento em que fora pega, e ele ainda apertara o machucado, fazendo com que ela gritasse de dor, ele a usara para fazer com que Syaoran fizesse o que ele queria. Mas uma coisa estava deixando-a com dúvidas. Syaoran não se lembrava dela, por que motivos iria salva-la? Estava agradecido por ela ter ajudado-o a desvendar seu passado? Pena por saber que Chang era um lunático? Ou estava atrás de vingança? É, só podia ser isso. Mas ela tinha que parar de pensar e começar a agir, se bem que com suas mãos presas atrás das costas por algemas, seria um pouco mais difícil. Começou a olhar em volta, agora com a visão já adaptada à penumbra, a sala estava totalmente vazia, ela vasculhou cada canto, impaciente para achar um meio de se soltar, forçou as algemas tentando passar os pulsos, mas não conseguiu. Espere, se ela conseguisse encontrar alguma substância que fizesse com que as algemas deslizassem pelos pulsos seria mais fácil, passando os braços pelas pernas conseguiu com que suas mãos ficassem a sua frente, quase gritou de dor, devido ao ferimento, mas conseguiu controlar-se, levantou-se meio cambaleante devido a perda de sangue, mas tirou forças não soube de onde, e ficou em pé, respirou profundamente para espantar a vertigem e lentamente começou a vasculhar os canos à mostra, afinal estava no porão, deveria passar algum tipo de óleo por ali. Chutou um cano com toda sua força, mas apenas vapor saiu dele, depois de várias tentativas, ela escorregou para o chão desanimada, lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos, mas ela as engoliu, não iria chorar como uma criança. Olhou os pulsos machucados pelo aço da algema, manchados de sangue, seus olhos brilharam, como era idiota, procurando a saída quando ela estava ali mesmo na sua frente, tomando ar e juntando forças para o que iria fazer ela começou a torcer os pulsos em volta da algema, o ferimento abriu-se mais ainda, a dor era intensa, mas nada comparado a idéia de perder Syaoran. De novo. O sangue fez com que as algemas deslizassem pelo seu pulso e Sakura finalmente ficou livre.

Céus, como doía, mas colocou esse detalhe de lado, agora teria que sair dali, aproximou-se da porta. Droga! As dobradiças ficavam pelo lado de fora, já tinha visto em vários filmes quando tiravam os pinos da porta, mas sempre eram pelo lado de dentro. Deu uma volta pelo aposento tentando encontrar uma solução, mas nisso ouviu o som de passos, alguém aproximava-se. Rapidamente deitou-se com as mãos para trás, e fechou os olhos, a porta abriu-se e pelos olhos semicerrados ela viu um vulto abaixar-se deixando algo no chão, mais do que depressa, Sakura deu-lhe um violento chute no rosto, ele caiu pesadamente para trás, ficando desacordado, ela tirou sua arma do coldre e saiu para o corredor trancando a porta. Não gostava muito de armas, mas sem suas cartas não via outra solução. Olhou para os dois lados e não viu ninguém, silenciosamente esgueirou-se, atenta ao menor som, subiu as escadas para o convés, escondendo-se nas sombras. Ela não poderia sair sem suas cartas e a chave, mas onde poderiam estar? Provavelmente na cabine de comando no ponto mais alto do navio, já ia dirigir-se para lá, quando ouviu uma voz que fez com que petrificasse no mesmo lugar.

"Estou aqui Chang!"

Syaoran! Droga, ela fora muito lenta para soltar-se. E agora? Ela não conseguia vê-lo, correu abaixada até alguns barris encostados a um canto, ergueu a cabeça milímetros e o viu, pernas afastadas, expressão determinada, mas os olhos eram duas chamas de ódio. Chang não sabia o que o esperava, Syaoran iria mata-lo, estava escrito em seu rosto. Sakura não poderia deixa-lo fazer isso, não mais. Já ia sair de seu esconderijo quando viu um vulto a sua direita, ele embrenhava-se nas sombras, e olhava para os lados como se não quisesse ser visto. Homem de Chang? Ele poderia estar tentando aproximar-se de Syaoran, rapidamente deu a volta para interceptá-lo, quando ele ia passando por ela deu-lhe um chute no estômago, ele não soltou um som, mas dobrou-se em dois, ajoelhando-se, ela já ia chuta-lo na cabeça quando ele a segurou pelas pernas derrubando-a, ela sentiu a cabeça batendo no chão, mas se ele queria briga iria ter, antes que ele pudesse imobiliza-la rolou o corpo levantando-se agilmente, num salto mortal pulou por cima do atacante, e chutou-lhe suas partes mais sensíveis, fazendo com ele se dobrasse de dor, e segurando-o pelos cabelos passou o braço pelo seu pescoço.

"Um pio e quebro seu pescoço." – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela sentiu a tensão se esvair do corpo do homem.

"Sakura?"

Ela relaxou o braço, surpresa, e ele virou-se para ela.

"Sakura! Eu não acredito! Você quase me aleijou, ficou maluca? Você pode nunca ser tia, sabia?" – Touya, sussurrando, descarregava parte da tensão ao saber que a irmã estava em perigo em forma de reprimendas, mas nunca ficara tão feliz em vê-la.

"Touya!" – ela atirou-se em seus braços.

Ele retribuiu apertando-a fortemente.

"Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? E com o Syaoran?"

"Que pergunta mais cretina. É claro que viemos busca-la. Enquanto Li distrai Chang eu a tiraria do navio. Agora ficou mais fácil. Vamos!" – disse segurando a mão da irmã a já puxando-a em direção a amurada do navio.

"Não!" – ela puxou a mão. – "Eu nunca sairia daqui sem o Syaoran. E você está esquecendo-se das minhas cartas. Eu tenho que recupera-las."

"O Syaoran sabe se cuidar, e quanto a suas cartas depois que ele acabar com o Chang ele as pega para você." – disse Touya pegando de novo sua mão, mas mais uma vez ela a puxou de volta.

"Acabar com o Chang? Quer dizer mata-lo? Eu sabia, aquele olhar dele.... Eu não posso deixar que ele o mate. Syaoran nunca se perdoaria. Ele já tem muitas mortes para carregar na consciência. Eu tenho que impedi-lo." – disse indo na direção de onde tinha ouvido a voz de Syaoran.

"Não Sakura. Você vai distrai-lo. Ele se preocupará com você e pode ser pior."

"Ora Touya, como ele pode preocupar-se comigo se não se lembra de mim." – o silêncio de seu irmão lhe disse mais que mil palavras. – "Ele se lembrou." – Sakura estava maravilhada. 

"Eu não disse isso." – Touya desconversou.

Sakura olhou-o com dúvida, não acreditando nem por um momento, mas resolveu deixar passar.

"Não importa, eu não saio daqui de jeito nenhum."

Saiu correndo abaixada em direção a Syaoran, quando o viu ser agarrado por três brutamontes, e o que era mais estranho sem resistência.

"Sakura. Você só irá atrapalha-lo, vamos sair daqui."

"Não. Eu não posso Touya, eu já abandonei o Syaoran uma vez, agora eu vou ficar ao lado dele, não importa o que aconteça."

"E o que ele fez por você? Não conta? Está se rebaixando para aquele cara por sua causa, quer colocar tudo a perder?" – Touya sabia ter usado um recurso baixo, mas tinha que tirar sua irmã dali, sua palidez estava assustando-o. – "Você está ferida?"

"Só um machucado no ombro." – ela diz sem dar importância ao fato.

"No mesmo lugar do outro?" – perguntou notando o sangue. – "Sakura você tem que ir para o hospital. E suas mãos? Por que estão sujas de sangue?" – ele perguntou tentando aparentar tranqüilidade, mas não conseguia ver a irmã machucada sem ficar histérico.

"Foi para soltar as algemas." – ela falava como se aquilo não fosse nada. – "Touya, vamos subir, eles estão tão concentrados em Syaoran que nem darão conta de que estamos aqui."

"Não Sakura, eu prometi ao Syaoran que tiraria você daqui, ele só está esperando meu sinal." – Touya estava irredutível.

"Que sinal?" – ela pergunta inocentemente.

"Qualquer um... Não, Sakura, volta aqui sua maluca." – ele sussurra ao vê-la saindo em disparada em direção à escada que levava à cabine de comando do navio. – "Droga. Deus me livre de mulheres apaixonadas."

Sakura esgueirou-se em direção ao alto do navio, ficando abaixo de uma das amplas janelas da cabine, apurou os ouvidos.

"Ótimo. Era assim mesmo que eu queria vê-lo. Subjugado, como você nunca ficou antes, nem com os piores medicamentos. Sabe, você foi uma fonte constante de irritações para mim, mas esse momento está valendo por todas as vezes que você me embaraçou diante de meus superiores por não responder devidamente aos meus métodos de lavagem cerebral." – disse uma voz que Sakura reconheceu como a de Chang.

Sakura ergueu-se e viu Syaoran de joelhos, sangue escorria de um ferimento na boca, mas somente Chang não enxergava que ele não havia subjugado seu espírito, ele poderia estar no chão, mas não estava vencido. Era hora de agir, não deixaria seu orgulhoso guerreiro mais um segundo naquela posição, erguendo a arma que tinha retirado do guarda, ela ergueu-se, entrando na sala, surpreendendo a todos, veloz postou-se por trás de Chang, agarrando seu pescoço e apontando a arma para sua cabeça.

"É melhor vocês soltarem suas armas, meu dedo está fazendo cosquinhas de vontade de puxar esse gatilho." – mais do que sua atitude, seu tom de voz e seus olhos semicerrados, convenceram três dos bandidos a obedecerem-na, um quarto tentou pegar sua arma, mas foi impedido por outra voz.

"Acho que você ouviu a garota." – disse Touya.

Sakura sorriu para o irmão, sabia que ele não a deixaria sozinha.

"Syaoran, você está bem?" – ela pergunta.

Ele deu uma olhada para Sakura, somente agora percebendo como ela amadurecera, de garota tímida e insegura, a mulher forte e determinada.

"O que você acha?" – ele responde soltando-se das cordas que o amarravam.

"Você estava solto?" – surpreende-se Chang. – "Por que...." – não completou, tamanha sua surpresa.

"Por que não me soltei? Estava esperando Sakura estar em segurança." – e virando-se para Touya. – "Eu não disse para você tira-la daqui?" – gritou.

"Eu bem que tentei, mas fica impossível conversar com uma pessoa mais teimosa que uma mula."

"Você não tinha que dialogar com ela, pegasse-a pelos cabelos e tirasse daqui."

"É fácil para você falar, não tem que lidar com ela."

"Eu pedi que você fizesse uma coisa simples, e nem isso você foi capaz."

"Olha só como fala comigo, seu moleque super desenvolvido."

Os dois estavam tão concentrados na discussão que não perceberam que Sakura já estava no limite de suas forças.

"Chega!" – grita Sakura. – "O que é isso? Ficaram malucos?" – ao mesmo tempo que disse isso, sentiu seu corpo não respondendo mais à sua vontade. 

Chang pressentindo seu relaxamento, livrou-se do braço que ainda estava em seu pescoço, batendo na mão em que ela segurava a arma, esta voou para longe, Sakura caiu no chão desequilibrada pelo golpe.

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Chang avançou em direção a arma, juntamente com Sakura, que buscou energias para esse último esforço. Touya atirou em um dos bandidos, acertando-o no peito enquanto derrubava outro com um poderoso chute. Syaoran invocou sua espada, derrubando um outro bandido, e quando avançou em direção a um quarto este saiu correndo, chamando o Deus do Trovão ele o derruba com a força de seu golpe.

Sakura e Chang ainda lutavam pela posse da arma, mas a garota muito fraca pela perda de sangue perde a batalha. Ele levanta-se apontando para ela, que ficou estendida no chão, Syaoran e Touya ficam estáticos no mesmo lugar, com medo de que ao menor movimento Chang disparasse a arma em direção a Sakura.

Ele respirava pesadamente.

"Eu sempre imaginei... que a maior humilhação para você... seria estar rastejando pela sua vida. Mas me dei conta agora que você nunca faria isso... Não por você. Mas por ela, sim." 

Syaoran tremeu interiormente, mas não deixou que Chang percebesse seu estado de apreensão.

"E por que você diz isso? Eu não sei quem é essa garota. Só a conheço pelo que eles me disseram, e o que vi na fita. Eu posso ter tido algum tipo de relacionamento com ela no passado, mas hoje ela apenas é a mulher que me devolveu uma parte de minha vida, sou grato a ela, mas não lhe devo nada." – ele tinha que ser convincente. – "Tenho pena dela por ter perdido o antigo Syaoran, mas eu não sou ele, e talvez nunca mais volte a ser." 

Chang ficou decididamente confuso, tinha certeza que ele nesse momento já teria lembrado de tudo, será que ele estava mentindo para salva-la? Olhou-o fixamente, mas a expressão dele não mudou, não viu o mínimo de sentimento pela menina. Droga. Ele tinha certeza que Syaoran já preocupava-se com ela. Tentou ainda.

"Então por que você veio salva-la?"

"Eu não vim salva-la. Ele é que veio." - disse apontando para Touya, que estava atordoado pelo moleque ser tão bom ator, estava até com dúvidas se ele se lembrava ou não. – "Eu vim aqui simplesmente para mata-lo. – terminou sem deixar dúvida que alcançaria seu propósito."

Chang ergueu lentamente a arma em direção a Syaoran. Sakura segurou a respiração, quase saíra correndo para os braços de Syaoran quando ele estava falando que não se lembrava dela, ele poderia ter enganado a Chang, mas não a ela, ele lançara-lhe um olhar tão rápido que somente ela percebera, mas nele ela viu o que esperara desde que o reencontrara de novo, amor, seus olhos brilharam do mesmo jeito que sempre a fitavam, com o mais puro amor, um brilho que somente ela reconheceria. E a estratégia dera certo, Chang estava apontando a arma para ele. Agora era sua vez de protege-lo.

Ergueu-se num salto pegando o braço de Chang e erguendo-o para cima, fazendo a arma disparar, ele tentou de todos os meios soltar-se, mas a menina tinha uma força impressionante, mesmo estando machucada e fraca pela perda de sangue. Ele apertou o ombro ferido dela, pensando que ela o soltaria pela dor, ela gritou, mas foi em vão, estava alucinada de raiva dele.

"Sakura!" – gritaram Syaoran e Touya ao mesmo tempo, avançando em direção aos dois.

Mas Sakura estava possessa, empurrou Chang e os dois passaram pela porta em direção às escadas, rolaram e caíram no convés principal, ambos atordoados pelo impacto. Chang recuperou-se mais rápido e de novo de posse da arma apontou para ela.

"Você já me atrapalhou muito." – e atirou em sua direção, mas ao mesmo tempo as cartas que estavam no bolso de Chang voaram em direção a sua mestra, formando uma barreira de proteção. Chang atirou outras vezes desvairado de raiva, mas foi impossível acerta-la.

As balas acabaram, deixando Chang olhando atordoado para a arma em sua mão. Syaoran chegou nesse momento, derrubando Chang no chão e encostando a espada em seu pescoço, um filete de sangue a escorrer do ferimento. Touya ajudou a irmã a levantar-se, ela estendeu as mãos e as cartas repousaram docilmente nelas. Ela aproximou-se de Syaoran.

"Não Syaoran. Não o mate. Por Favor!" – ela suplicou ao rapaz.

Mas ele não pareceu ouvir, por sua mente passavam, os sete anos de sofrimento, sob vários tipos de tortura, os homens inocentes que ele matara, Sakura sofrendo por ele, isso ia lhe dando uma raiva tão intensa, que ele cravou a espada com mais força, deixando o homem com os olhos arregalados de pânico.

"Você não é assim. Syaoran, você não pode mata-lo. Por Favor." – ela agora chorava desesperadamente.

"Por que não posso? Posso sim. Veja o que passei. Veja o que você passou." – disse encarando-a. – "Olhe para você. Machucada, sangrando..." – ele parou de repente. – "Você está sangrando Sakura!" – só agora percebendo os ferimentos da menina.

"Não é nada." – ela disse. – "Solte-o, por favor."

Mas Syaoran já tinha afrouxado a mão, deixando que o médico deslizasse para o chão em busca de ar, a espada esquecida a seus pés, rapidamente Touya prendeu as mãos de Chang para trás. Syaoran segurava os braços de Sakura.

"Você está machucada. Por que foi que não disse antes? Touya seu idiota, por que não me falou que sua irmã estava machucada?" – gritou em direção ao rapaz.

"Olha lá como fala comigo, projeto de guerreiro." – disse Touya, mas não bravo, pois afinal ele estava preocupado com sua irmã.

"Vamos!" – disse Syaoran pegando Sakura no colo. – "Para o hospital."

"Eu já disse que estou bem. A bala entrou mas saiu."

"BALA!" – gritam Syaoran e Touya juntos.

Syaoran já quase colocando Sakura no chão para terminar o que começou, mas dessa vez enfiaria a espada fundo no coração de Chang. Touya dando um cascudo no homem. Nisso chegam os agentes da divisão chinesa que Touya havia chamado pelo celular quando Sakura saiu atrás de Syaoran. Deixando o bandido nas mãos dos agentes ele saiu atrás de Syaoran com Sakura ainda nos braços. 

"Você dirige." – disse Syaoran a Touya, entrando no banco de trás do carro.

"Vocês dois, me parece que ficaram muito amigos." – disse Sakura com ironia na voz.

"Amigos. Bah!" – resmunga Touya.

Syaoran afasta a camiseta de Sakura para olhar seu ferimento, e fica preocupado com o que vê, não sabia como ela estava agüentando, estava muito feio e havia sangue por todo lado, a bala tinha entrado justamente acima do ferimento anterior que ele mesmo lhe infligira. Praguejou entre dentes, sentindo-se o último dos homens.

"Está muito ruim?" – ouviu a voz dela suave quase um sussurro bem junto a sua orelha, arrepiou-se todo. 

Como se isso fosse hora para sentir algo que não preocupação. 

"Um pouco." – disse simplesmente, mas sem querer mentir.

"Estamos quase chegando." – ele ouviu Touya dizer ao mesmo tempo que trocavam um olhar preocupado pelo retrovisor.

Sakura fechou os olhos, estava ficando muito cansada, talvez antes na luta, a adrenalina estivesse a mil, e não sentisse a dor do ferimento ou o latejar insistente nos pulsos feridos, mas agora que seu corpo esfriara, sentia dor em todos os músculos, e até em alguns que nem sabia da existência.

"Não durma." – ela ouviu a voz de Syaoran de muito longe.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, ergueu a mão lentamente acariciando-o no rosto. Ele estava tão lindo. Seu Syaoran. Seu amor. Sua vida.

"Eu te amo Syaoran. Você mentiu muito bem para o Chang." – disse sorrindo suavemente, e fechando os olhos de novo.

Perdeu a expressão de surpresa que passou pelo rosto dele. Como ela sabia? Ele não falara nada. Olhou rapidamente para Touya.

"Eu não disse nada." – ele falou desviando os olhos do retrovisor.

"Touya tentou me enganar mesmo, mas quando você disse tudo aquilo para o Chang eu tive a certeza que você tinha lembrado."

"Eu não menti para o Chang." – tentou ainda convence-la.

"Eu não sei o motivo pelo qual você quer enganar-me, mas saiba que não vou força-lo a nada. Só de saber que você está vivo para mim já é a realização do meu mais profundo desejo. Mesmo que você não me queira mais." – terminou baixinho, uma lágrima traiçoeira a deslizar pelo canto de seus olhos.

Syaoran sentiu-se o último dos vermes, mas sabia que estava fazendo isso pelo bem dela. Sentiu o corpo dela relaxando de encontro ao seu e gelou.

"Sakura!" – ele chamou deixando Touya receoso de seu tom. – "Sakura!" – gritou desesperado, mas ela estava inconsciente.

Continua

N.A.: Oi Pessoal! Me perdoem a demora para postar, mas devido a alguns acontecimentos, andei sem muito tempo, ou até mesmo ânimo. E olha que eu estava louca para colocar esse capítulo no ar, pois é o meu preferido. Mas aí está ele, com um pouco de atraso, mas na íntegra. 

É uma pena, mas essa primeira história está quase chegando ao seu fim, apenas teremos mais um capítulo.

Gostaria de colocar o nome da cada um aqui, que mandou review no capítulo anterior, mas essa semana eu me atrapalhei toda e não anotei quem mandou. Por isso me perdoem, mas agradeço de coração a você que está acompanhando e deixando seu comentário.

Rô

robm@teracom.com.br


	13. Capítulo 13

Eu tinha colocado aqui no início o link para a página da música que escolhi para esse capítulo, mas acredito que por causa dele a página não quis abrir, então tirei.

Quem quiser ouvir a música me manda um e-mail que passo o link, ou então vá no webfanfics, lá saiu os endereços. Ou então no site vagalume, colocar o nome do artista Roxette, e procurar em áudio, o nome da música, Never Is a Long Time.

Eu a escolhi depois que escrevi, pela letra, que coube certinho nesse capítulo, mas a melodia é divina, vocês irão gostar.

****

Capítulo 13

Uma Semana Depois.

"Ela está bem mesmo?" – pergunta Syaoran ao médico.

"Sim. Ainda quero mantê-la aqui por mais uns dois dias, em observação, mas a fisioterapia para a recuperação dos movimentos normais do ombro ela poderá fazer no Japão, sem problema nenhum." – informou o médico.

"E ela pode viajar?" – dessa vez era Touya que queria saber.

"Tomando todos os cuidados necessários, acredito que sim."

"Muito obrigado, Doutor." – agradeceu Touya ao médico.

Ele e Syaoran seguiram em direção ao quarto de Sakura. Syaoran segurou Touya pelo braço.

"Posso falar com ela? Sozinho." – pediu a Touya.

"Veja lá o que você vai dizer a ela, moleque." – diz Touya já imaginando o que seria.

"Vou fazer o que acho que é melhor para ela." – falou entrando no quarto de Sakura.

Ela estava acordada olhando para o teto, perdida em pensamentos, mas virou-se ao ouvir a porta abrir-se.

"Olá." – ela disse sorrindo para Syaoran.

"Como você está?" – ele pergunta sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima.

"Um pouco dolorida ainda, mas animada de poder sair daqui. E você? Todas as sua memórias voltaram?"

"Quase tudo." – não havia mais motivos para mentir.

"Isso é ótimo Syaoran, aos poucos você a recuperará, tenho certeza disso. O que você pretende fazer agora?"

"Tenho que ir atrás dos familiares das minhas vítimas. Tenho que colocar-me sob seu julgamento, só assim terei um pouco de paz."

"Eu posso ir com você...." - ela foi interrompida.

"Não! Preciso fazer isso sozinho."

Ela encarou-o decepcionada por Syaoran não querer sua ajuda. 

"Eu preciso ir." – disse levantando-se.

"Assim, só isso? "Eu lembrei, muito obrigado", mais nada?" – ela falou ironicamente, não conseguindo conter-se.

"Eu sinto muito Sakura. Não há como retomarmos do ponto em que paramos. Eu não conseguiria viver comigo mesmo se não resolvesse as mortes que pesam em minha consciência."

"Eu entendo isso Syaoran. Entendo mesmo. Aceito que você tenha que ir atrás dessas pessoas. Mas e nós? Você já pensou em nós?"

"Não há possibilidades de haver mais um 'nós'." – disse de cabeça baixa sem encara-la.

Sakura ficou olhando-o sem querer acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mas conhecia bem demais o orgulho desse guerreiro, e quando enfiava algo na cabeça dificilmente mudaria de opinião.

Ela olhou para sua mão direita, mais precisamente para o anel com a flor de cerejeira, tirou-o, e estendeu-o na palma da mão aberta.

Syaoran olhou para o anel, e em seguida para ela.

"Pegue. Acho que já me enganei por tempo demais. Não quero mais olha-lo e ficar esperando por uma coisa que não irá acontecer."

"Eu dei a você..."

"Sim, mas me deu com um propósito, que não existe mais. Vamos Syaoran, pegue, e vá cuidar da sua vida, que eu farei o mesmo com a minha."

Lentamente ele pegou o anel.

"Sakura..."

"Acho que você não precisa me dizer mais nada, tudo já foi dito. Estou muito feliz por você estar de volta, muito mesmo, nunca duvide disso. Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não esperava que as coisas entre nós voltassem como eram antes. Mas você já tomou sua decisão, sem me consultar, diga-se de passagem. Então ficamos assim. Adeus Syaoran."

Ele ameaçou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas virou-se para a porta, abriu-a, e antes de sair, ainda lhe deu um último olhar.

Sakura segurou as lágrimas, engoliu o bolo que formou-se na garganta.

"Eu não vou chorar. Eu não vou chorar." – e a custo conseguiu controlar-se.

"Sakura..." – era Touya entrando no quarto.

"Oi Touya." – disse com um arremedo de sorriso.

"Você está bem?"

"Claro, por que não estaria?" – ela tentava ser forte, mas o irmão via que ela estava controlando-se. 

"Syaoran saiu daqui como se tivesse perdido seu melhor amigo. Vocês brigaram?" – ele pergunta sentando-se na cadeira antes ocupada por Syaoran.

"Não. Ele apenas decidiu o que é melhor para as nossas vidas." – disse tristemente. – "Eu quero ir para casa Touya." – ela pediu.

"E nós vamos." – ele falou. – "Se você quiser conversar, estou aqui." – acrescentou.

"Touya..." – Sakura olhou para seu querido irmão.

Ele sempre esteve presente em todos os momentos difíceis de sua vida. Ele olhava-a, esperando, via-a, meio que a procurar o que dizer. Encarando-o nos olhos, Sakura deu-lhe seu mais doce sorriso.

"Eu já agradeci a você tudo que fez por mim?"

"Eu acho que não." – ele brincou com a irmã.

"Muito Obrigada! Você esteve ao meu lado em todos os momentos em que mais precisei, me deu seu apoio, sua força e sua proteção." – enquanto falava, Sakura ergueu o braço passando a mão carinhosamente no rosto do irmão. – "Eu te amo muito meu irmão."

Touya engoliu em seco, não iria começar a chorar na frente da irmã nessa altura do campeonato. Pegou a mão dela e depositou um beijo em seu dorso. Enlaçou-a em um delicado abraço para não machuca-la.

"Eu também Sakura. Eu também. E nós vamos para casa. Vai ficar tudo bem, você verá."

**__**

Nunca é um longo tempo

Você construiu e chorou, e não existe razão para segui-lo.

Você deixou a melodia sem um som, você deixou a história

que eu fiz pra você. Suavemente anjos se curvam e choram na calada da noite.

Nunca é um longo tempo - adeus.

Sem resposta para as perguntas. É um longo tempo - adeus.

Sem piedade para a dor.

É um longo tempo - oh eu não vejo nenhuma luz nos abandonados.

Nunca é um longo tempo - adeus.

Vamos passar a noite enquanto este sonho não termina.

Às vezes você ri, às vezes você chora, e sim,

eu chorei por você.

Você me deixou cega no paraíso.

Você me deixou faminta por seu toque.

Anjos de neve correm e se escondem na escuridão da noite.

Nunca é um longo tempo...

Essa letra foi traduzida pela Andy e João Paulo. Valeu Andy, muito obrigada e agradeça ao João Paulo por mim. 

E chegamos ao fim dessa primeira história. Pessoal! Decepcionados não é mesmo? Sinto muito, mas depois de Eu Vou Lembrar de Você, eu gostei de terminar minhas histórias meio que faltando alguma coisa, como eles dois juntos....

Mas logo estarei postando Sem Barreiras – O Protetor, espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a trilogia, ainda no mesmo estilo de ação, aventura e intrigas, em um nova missão, uma continuação dessa primeira que com certeza não terminou da maneira que muitos queriam. E quem sabe, Syaoran e Sakura, juntos?

Muito obrigada Patty, pela música do The Calling que vc me mandou. Obrigada por ter acompanhado essa história desde o começo, apontando os pontos altos. E valeu pela força que me deu nessas duas últimas semanas, lendo meus e-mails baixo astral....eheheh...

Andy e Kath, obrigada por fazerem parte da minha vida. Obrigada per terem lido essa história, gostado e elogiado. Valeu pelos presentes, estarão sempre ao alcance de meus olhos, apesar de não precisar deles para me lembrar de vocês duas. A nossa história está apenas começando.

Carla, eu sei que você nem vai ler isso, mesmo assim eu agradeço por você estar aí. E tenha fé em Deus, minha amiga. Ele pode tudo.

Quero agradecer de coração a todos que acompanharam essa história deixando comentários, ou mandando e-mails, muito obrigada mesmo:-

Alison, Andréa, Angel Nanda, Anne, Bruna, Cherry, Dallyla, Dana, Diana, Érica, Fabrini, Felipe, Hime, Lally, Lupi, Marcelo, Mary, Miaka (sempre presente), Midori, Priscilla e Yoruki.

Vocês são amigos que fiz com essa história, ou que fiz através de suas próprias histórias, espero estar sempre em contato com vocês, seja para falarmos de fics, ou só para batermos um papo.

Se por acaso seu nome não estiver aqui, me escreva, por favor, e peço desculpas antecipadamente.

Espero logo estar colocando no ar a continuação dessa história, e que vocês continuem também acompanhando-a, até lá, quem quiser conversar, podem escrever para mim.

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô

"Muitas vezes diante de um problema ou situação difícil ficamos esperando a solução vir do lado de fora e nada fazemos para que as coisas sejam diferentes. Deixamos de ir buscar a solução dentro de nós, não usamos nossa força interior que é a capacidade que temos de ser maiores que os problemas.

Coragem! Você pode ir buscar essa força dentro de você! Aprofunde, a partir de agora, as suas raízes e busque essa água na profundidade do solo. Não espere que mais alguém venha regar o seu jardim.

Segure nas mãos de Deus e supere as tempestades da vida."

"A felicidade, a paz, o amor, estão dentro de cada um de nós em forma de sementes. Cabe a cada um de nós cultivá-las."

(trechos tirados do livro 'Para que minha vida se transforme' de Maria Salette e Wilma Ruggeri. Muito obrigada, Andy!)


End file.
